Beleg Cuthalion of Charlotte, North Carolina
by Luckynumber28
Summary: Jessica Carpenter wasn't expecting such a handsome yet odd customer to come to her teller window who didn't know what it meant to deposit money into a checking account. Nor was she expecting him to tell her how long he had waited for her to return from the Halls of Mandos. It was all just a little too odd for a random Thursday in the middle of August. Beleg/OC
1. The Elf and the El Camino

**Author's Note: Ok bear with me. I know its one of those "girl collides with Middle Earth" stories but its more like therapy to get my feelings in order about my occasionally emotionally wearing job. And I always thought Beleg was a wildly attractive character in "The Silmarillion" and "The Children of Hurin" so here is my story about him falling into our world to find his love. It gets better, I promise. I think I'm just dreading Monday at the moment. And they do get to Middle Earth eventually as well.**

* * *

The clock over the neatly displayed deposit and withdrawal forms had to be incorrect. Jessica did her best to keep from collapsing onto her keyboard in front of her. She had to keep reminding herself; there is a recession on, she should be thankful to have such a good job. Jessica surmised that she was thankful… most days. However, the long hand had barely moved two minutes though it felt that a half hour had passed at least. Einstein's theory of relativity suddenly made complete and clear sense.

"Quick, it's the dragon lady." Jessica's middle aged co-worker Tinesha muttered under her breath next to her.

Jessica looked up in time to see the dreaded coordinator for their area approaching the glass front doors of their bank branch. She kicked off her moccasins that she wore underneath her window and quickly put on the painful, patent leather nude pumps stowed underneath her chair. Plastering the same goofy smile she displayed for customers, the dreaded Anne Louise Moore entered the lobby.

"Good morning." The entire teller row that wasn't otherwise occupied with customers chirped almost in unison.

Whenever Anne Louise smiled, all that went through Jessica's head was the one line from the children's song, _never smile at a crocodile_.

"Good morning, ladies." She chirped back, disappearing into the manager's office.

"Please tell me she isn't here all day again." Tinesha mumbled, rolling her eyes at Jessica.

"Tell me about it." Jessica answered, sitting up straighter as the early lunch crowd piled into the lobby.

It was busy for a Thursday morning in the middle of the month. Jessica was grateful to have a few fairly easy checks to cash and deposits in a row. Her cheeks hurt from the smile that she didn't mean. The faces blurred together as the customers filed in and out.

One guy, who looked to be about forty, nearly bit her head off for asking to see his ID before cashing his check.

"I'm here almost every day!" He boomed, "I've been coming to this bank longer than you have been alive!"

"I'm sorry, sir." Jessica replied, trying to keep from sighing in exasperation, "I'm just doing my job."

He tossed his driver's license roughly before her, crossing his thin arms over his chest and refusing to meet her eyes for the rest of the transaction.

"Have a good day, sir." Jessica commented, trying to keep her voice light as he tore the money from her hand and stomped from the lobby.

Jessica took a deep breath and cleared the teller program on her computer for the next transaction.

"He seems to be in an ill mood."

Jessica looked up to see the next customer occupying her window while she gathered herself.

She had seen plenty of strange looking characters working with the public for the past seven months. The stories that could be told could fill a whole book. The most important lesson she had learned so far in banking was that humankind is weird. Just plain bizarre.

However, this customer was not the traditional odd ball. Feathery, white blonde hair fell a little below his broad shoulders. He lifted a dark, expressive eyebrow that lay heavy over his clear green eyes. Apart from looking like a pathetic Kurt Cobain wannabe, facially he was very handsome. He had to be in his mid-twenties.

_Too bad he's too old to rock the starving musician thing_, she thought to herself, _fiscally_ _irresponsible and no health insurance is not a sexy look, dude. _

"My lady?"

Jessica jolted slightly, realizing she had been staring.

"Excuse me?"

"Is there something wrong, my lady?"

Jessica fought to keep a straight face. Maybe he wasn't a failed rock singer; he was probably just one of those guys who dressed up to go to _Lord of the Rings_ movie premiers. What on earth was he thinking 'my lady-ing' her?

"No, nothing." Jessica answered, gaining self-control and plastering her best bank teller smile on her face, "How can I help you today, sir?"

With a smirk and not taking his intense gaze from her face, he pulled a handful of bills from his jeans' pocket.

"Deposit?" She asked, trying not to show how uncomfortable she felt under his gaze.

"Deposit?"

"Yes, would you like to deposit this into your account today?" She continued.

His smirk broke into a smile and he gave a breathy laugh. Jessica laughed back awkwardly.

"Well?" She pressed, her patience wearing thin, "What will it be? Do you want these changed for larger bills?"

"Yes." He answered firmly, pushing the money in front of her, "Please."

Jessica noted uncomfortably how his fingers brushed hers slightly, lingering on her palm as he passed the money. She was used to dirty old men making passes while she tried to quickly give them their money and get them out. However, this guy was young and she had to admit, attractive. Still, she was there to do a job, not be ogled like a waitress at Hooters.

She glanced up as she counted out the mounded mass of bills, flipping the twenty dollar bills right side up. He was watching her with a quiet grin, his eyes never leaving her. Jessica looked away quickly feeling heat spreading across her face under his penetrating scrutiny.

"You want this in a fifty and a couple tens?" She asked without looking up.

"Whatever you will, my lady."

_Alriggggght….. _

Jessica swallowed hard wondering whether she should page the manager David if things got any weirder with this guy. She didn't know what she was going to do if he called her "my lady" again. She looked down, pulling out her drawer to get the appropriate bills and send him on his way.

Once she was situated, Jessica looked up to find the space the customer had occupied was absent. She glanced around the lobby to see if he had wandered over to pick up a brochure by the Customer Service desk.

"Tinesha?" Jessica turned to her coworker.

Tinesha looked up from her computer screen where she was no doubt checking the weather again for the tenth time that morning. She twirled one of her braids between her fingers.

"Did you see where my customer went?"

Tinesha stood, looking around the lobby, "The blonde?"

"Yeah, he disappeared." Jessica held the three bills in her hand, "I hadn't finished his transaction."

"It looks like he just left." Tinesha shrugged.

Jessica groaned, pushing out her rolling chair. There was no way she was going to come out ninety bucks out of balance at the end of the day because of some grunge rock, knight of the round table, whack job.

"I'm going to see if I can catch him." She announced, bounding out through the small, break room separating teller row from the lobby.

"You go do that." Tinesha mumbled, her eyes trained on the meteorological map on her monitor.

Jessica burst into the humid summer day, the dark clouds overhead threatening rain. She scanned the empty parking lot, stumbling out in her platform heels into the middle of it. The only cars she saw were the ones pulling in and out of the run down gas station across the street. The wind picked up and she clutched the sides of her loose, work skirt to keep it from blowing up.

"Crap." She whispered dejectedly, trying to ignore the sense of being watched from the manager's window.

She glanced back to see Anne Louise staring her down, her thin lips pursed and eyebrows arched in interest. Of all days to come out unbalanced because of some lunatic, it would be the day the dragon lady herself was in the branch. Jessica shrugged and gave a shaky smile.

Suddenly, screeching tires drew her attention away to the entrance from the street. An el camino bumping with a heavy bass ripped into the parking lot and aimed straight for her. Before Jessica could even scream, it seemed imminent that it would run her down.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure dive for her. The individual collided with her, knocking the air out of her and rolling her out of the way of the vehicle. Her head hit the pavement hard.

She blinked up into the face of her savior, her vision blurring. She touched the side of her head where blood made her straight, amber brown hair sticky.

"Be still," A gentle voice from above spoke.

Jessica's eyes widened as she realized it was the customer she had been looking for looming over her.

"You forgot your money." She croaked, vaguely hearing the clatter of footsteps as her coworkers burst out of the bank to see what happened.

"Be still, _Meldamiriel_." He spoke, brushing her hair from her face, "All will be well."

* * *

Jessica's eyes drifted open. She could hear the steady beep of a heart monitor near her head. As her vision steadied, she realizing she was laying in what looked to be a cold, darkened hospital room. She blinked, her eyes sore as she looked over towards the half opened door. A line of fluorescent light from the hallway spilled out onto the tiled floor. She could her mother's voice outside the door. Jessica could tell she was speaking with her dad who was away on a business trip.

She gripped her sheets between her fingers, closing her eyes once more.

"I feared the worst."

A voice broke her peace. Jessica's eyes flew open. She looked into the corner of the room and watched as a figure appeared out of the shadows. It was the customer who had saved her from the speeding car. His hands were folded behind his back as he approached the bed. His gaze was all too familiar on her, as though he knew her well. She shifted uncomfortably, looking for a button to call the nurse.

"Thank you for getting me out of the way of the car." She managed politely, her head beginning to pound.

"I thought I had lost you."

He took his place beside her bed, his gaze taking her in hungrily as though he were a starving man and she was a large meat lover's pizza. It made her skin crawl.

"Well, all is well as you can see." She looked back to the door, wishing her mother would come into the room again.

"You do not remember me do you?" He asked reaching out to take her hand.

She pulled her fingers back from his touch, looking up at him in horror.

"Look." Jessica began, "I am really grateful that you were there at the right time and everything but I had no idea who you are and you are making me very uncomfortable. If you leave now, I won't call the nurse."

His expression darkened. Turning his eyes to the floor, he took a step closer to the bed. She pulled back farther.

"You called me _aratoamin._" His tone was quiet, "You called me your champion."

The way he said this waved her fear briefly. His voice was so tragic, it almost made her pity him.

"Sir," She ventured, "This is a hospital, I'm sure there are plenty of people here you can talk with. But I honestly have never seen you in my life."

"In this life perhaps, _melamin_." He caught her gaze once more in his own.

Despite herself, she was struck once again at how handsome he was. Something sparked in her brain at how he spoke that word. _Melamin_. It was as though she had heard it years ago. Perhaps he was from a foreign country, eastern Europe perhaps.

"What do you mean in this life?" She pressured, "Is this some sort of creepy past life thing?"

He reached out before she could pull away and grasped her hand in his own.

"You were long in the Halls of Mandos." He continued, "I have so yearned for you since you were taken from me."

The light suddenly flickered on. The stranger loosed her hand and turned towards the door where Jessica's mother entered. Mrs. Carpenter's tentative gaze trailed from her daughter back to the blonde by the hospital bed. She snapped her cell phone shut decisively.

"Jessie," She began with a wary smile, "Who is this?"

Jessica suddenly realized she did not know his name, "This is the guy who saved me this afternoon, mom."

Mrs. Carpenter's face broke into a guarded smile, "Oh, I'm so glad I get to meet you!"

She took his hand and shook it. The stranger smiled back just as warily.

"At your service, my lady."

Jessica grimaced as she watched her mother's face fall at his strange reply. The awkwardness was nearly palpable.

"I must bid you good evening." He nodded at her mom before turning back towards Jessica, "I will return in the morrow."

With that he left the room.

"I didn't even hear him come in while I was out in the hall." Mrs. Carpenter lifted a brow at her daughter, "My lady? Really? I thought mam' was bad enough."

"I don't know, mom." Jessica groaned, "Can you get a nurse in here with some very strong sedatives please? A Vicodin? And maybe a shot of vodka?"

"Will do." Mrs. Carpenter replied seriously, brushing her daughter's hair from her face, "Try to get some sleep, sweetheart."

"At least I don't have to go to work tomorrow." Jessica murmured as she fell quickly into a light doze.

Her dreams were strange. She found herself in an ancient woodland, the trees gnarled and simmering with summer heat. A carpet of dark green leaves covered the forest floor. There was a figure moving through the shafts of light breaking through the canopy overhead. Jessica blinked. The face was immediately familiar. It was the same one that she had looked up into as she had laid on the pavement bleeding.

_Meldamiriel_.

A voice drifted through the air with the breeze.

_Dear one_.


	2. Promises, Promises

The hospital discharged Jessica by mid-morning the next day. The doctor had told her mother to keep a close eye on her daughter. Her concussion had been bad initially but upon waking it proved to be under control. She was warned that she would have a splitting headache and if she tried to close read anything, it might feel like she was on a boat. Jessica was merely thankful to have the weekend to recuperate before Monday when she returned to the bank.

It was around four in the afternoon when she rolled over in her mass of pillows and white comforter. Her cell phone was vibrating obnoxiously on her bedside table. She reached out blindly, grasping for it. Jessica brought it to her ear, not removing her sleeping mask from her throbbing head.

"Yes?" She croaked, half awake.

"How are you?"

"Fine." Jessica answered, unsure for a moment who it was on the other line.

"I had to call your mom to find out where you had been. You know this case at the firm has been keeping me out of the loop with you, honey."

_Oh yes. I have a boyfriend, don't I?_

"I'm sorry, Braxton." Jessica replied, lifting her sleeping mask, "I was kind of in the hospital…concussed."

"Did you get the license plate of the car that almost hit you? You know you could get a settlement out of that easily."

"I don't think these would be the kind of people to have anything to give in a lawsuit, Brax."

"Your mom said some guy pushed you out of the way in time, did he get a description of the car?"

Jessica grimaced, thinking of the strange character who had come to her hospital room the night earlier. It would probably be best if she mentioned as little as possible of her weirdo, savior customer to Braxton.

"No…No, I don't think so."

"Did you press charges?"

"To be honest, I don't remember much past bleeding on the pavement."

"Of course, honey. I'm sorry." His voice lost its worried edge, "It just sucks being this far from you when this kind of thing happens. I can't make it back this weekend either."

"I know, you told me Monday. I understand your internship is demanding."

"I'll be up as soon as I can, I promise." Jessica could hear muffled voices and laughter in the background, "I have to go, sweetheart. We have only a couple hours for dinner before we're back to the grind. I promise to call you soon though. And take that concussion seriously, don't go pushing yourself."

Jessica smiled a little, "I won't. I love you."

"Love you too."

Jessica set her phone back on her bedside table and glanced up at the framed photo on her bureau.

It was from her senior year at the University of North Carolina where she had met Braxton when they were freshmen. It was from one of his themed fraternity parties, this one had something to do with cowboys. They were reclining in one of the bales of hay the fraternity had put their house's backyard. She was propped up between Braxton's knees. He was grinning, his chin rested on the crown of her skull with a red solo cup in his hand. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses, a lanyard resting around his thick neck. Her hair was a mess in the late summer heat, gathered over her shoulder. She remembered she had been happy that day.

After graduation, Braxton had been accepted to law school at the University of South Carolina in Columbia. Jessica had not gotten into the Masters of Fine Arts Creative Writing program at USC as she had hoped. Their plan had been to pursue their next degrees together, get married, and settle down back in Charlotte to be near their families. Jessica meant to apply again the next year but couldn't bring herself to subject herself to the rejection a second time. Braxton was now about to begin his third year and had won himself a coveted internship with a well-known firm in Columbia. Jessica was a teller in a small branch of a local bank and still living with her parents.

Recently, speaking with Braxton had felt more like a chore. It was as though she were talking to a shadow of someone she used to be. She knew it would be different for them once their relationship wasn't long distance anymore, whenever that happened.

Jessica jolted in surprise as her cell phone buzzed across her bedside table once more. She groaned when she saw it was Heather calling.

"Are you alive?" Her sorority sister squealed on the other line.

Jessica winced, "Yes, barely."

"Oh my gosh, Jess, you could have died!"

"I know, I know." Jessica sat up in her bed, resting her forehead on her palm and closing her eyes, "I'm OK though."

"Jess." Heather took a deep breath, "I think I'm finally over Robert."

"Really?" Jessica answered, trying to keep from rolling her eyes, "I'm glad for you, Heather."

"I met someone else."

_Oh yes, the rebound stage. Haven't seen this before, Heather McKnight._

"That's great, Heather. What's his name?"

"Well, I went out with Allie the other night and we met up with her boyfriend. He's been hanging out with this band and I met the lead guitarist. He's gorgeous, Jessica! He's really sweet too. And he's not like those other musician types, you know? I mean, like he has goals!"

"Wonderful." Jessica replied.

"And they are playing at that bar we went to for the Duke and UNC game last spring. Remember that one? Max and Riley's? I really want you to meet him. I think you'll like him."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I will." Jessica glanced at her clock wondering how long it would be until she could get off the phone with her serial dater friend and get back to sleep, "When are they playing?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh well, I'm sorry Heather but-"

"It'll do you some good! You don't do anything anymore but work and come home to eat and watch seasons of lame shows on Netflix instant. Tell me I'm lying."

"You're not lying, Heather, but I just narrowly escaped becoming a victim of vehicular manslaughter."

"You said you were feeling better."

Jessica gritted her teeth, knowing there was no way of getting around her old friend. Heather had been supportive and fun in college. Their relationship was rich with memorable days and enjoyable but not always memorable nights. She had been with her when Jessica had first met Braxton.

However, Heather had not been able to transition very well from the partying habits of a college undergrad. She had a good job with an advertising company in town but she often complained to Jessica about going into work hungover on Friday mornings. Jessica had bid good riddance to all of that as soon as she had received her diploma. Sometimes, she wondered if she had ever genuinely enjoyed it even when she was caught in the middle of that lifestyle.

However, Heather was right. Jessica's life had become pretty pathetic of late.

"Fine." Jessica growled through gritted teeth.

"Awesome!" Heather nearly screeched, "I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow night. Wear something cute, he has some single friends."

"I have a boyfriend, Heather."

"A boyfriend who is so dragging his feet on popping the question and committing to you, Jess."

"Ok, I'll see you at eight." Jessica ignored her friend's comment, "Good bye, Heather."

Jessica fell back into her sheets, shutting her weary eyes.

_He's just got to get through law school. Once Braxton graduates and gets a job at a firm in Charlotte, we will get married. Two more years, that's it. He promised._

* * *

Saturday morning dawned grey and misty. Her mother's reaction to the announcement that Jessica was going out that night was not well met.

"Are you serious?" Mrs. Carpenter eyed her daughter over the edge of her magazine at the kitchen island, "I must have misheard because I thought you clearly just said you were going out to a bar with your alcoholic friend two days after you got a concussion."

"Heather is not an alcoholic, mom." Jessica put her sunglasses on, the weak sunlight stinging her eyes, "And I'm not going to drink anything. I'll just go, meet this new guy of hers and leave. In and out, I promise."

"You're twenty four years old, I can't stop you." Mrs. Carpenter lifted a shaped brow, "But I expect you to act with maturity and wisdom while you live under this roof."

"Ok mom, I will." Jessica groaned, pushing the screen backdoor open.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to fill my prescription from the hospital."

"I can do that! You go lay down!"

"I want to, mom." Jessica let the door bang shut behind her as she walked down to her car.

It probably wasn't wise for her to drive in her condition but the pharmacy was only down the block and she needed a change of scenery. The two phone conversations from the day before had left her slightly disconcerted for unknown reasons.

Randomly, while she had gingerly showered herself off that morning, she recalled the dreamlike visit of the blonde stranger to her hospital room. The details were so fuzzy, she wondered if he had really said all she thought he had. Maybe she had imagined it.

_Halls of Mandos? _

Jessica shivered despite the humidity as she pulled into the parking lot of Walgreens. After picking up her medicine at the pharmacy counter, she wandered down the magazine aisle. After a moment, she realized reading the article titles on the covers was making her dizzy. She wavered, taking a weak step back as the room spun. Jessica bumped back into another body, her sunglasses falling from her forehead and down onto the bridge of her nose.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry." She mumbled, turning around and looking up over the edge of her shades.

Her vision focused again and she felt her heart drop to her stomach. There stood her savior wearing the same pair of jeans and forest green t-shirt. It was just tight enough to show off his well-developed pectoral muscles and lean upper arms, but she forced herself to focus on the situation at hand.

This was creepy.

He smiled broadly, his long hair half pulled back from his face. He was stunningly handsome.

"Are you stalking me?" She grappled with her arms filled with a new bottle of shampoo, her meds, and a couple bags of Reeses to satiate her mother.

"Am I what?"

"Stalking." Jessica pushed her glasses back onto her head, perching a hand on her hip, "You know? Like following someone who doesn't know you're following them? 'Law and Order: SVU' kind of thing?"

"Tracking in the forest?"

"What?" Jessica snarled, her face contorting in frustration and confusion, "Ok, leave me alone or I will seriously call the police on you."

She held up a hand and started to walk away from him. He reached out abruptly, grasping her fingers in his own. Jessica turned to scold him but was stopped cold by the look on his face. It was desperation. Not the creepy, deranged desperation of a stalker but something deeper. It was the look of someone who was desperately trying not to lose something they dearly wanted. It was a sentiment she had experienced many times in the past few years.

"Please, hearken to me." He begged using one of his odd colloquialisms, "I regret how we first met. I was told that it may be difficult at first for you to understand. But I could not keep from your side. I have missed you so, _melamin_."

He brought her hand to the center of his chest where she could feel his heart beating underneath the warmth of his skin. Reaching out with his free hand, he traced her jawline with the knuckle of his forefinger. Jessica's jaw dropped slightly.

"How I have longed for those grey, dreaming eyes of yours and your heart like flint." He breathed huskily.

Jessica swallowed, blinking to break the spell that had fallen over them in the magazine aisle at Walgreens. No one she had ever dated, not even Braxton, had spoken to her with such passion before. She shook head, taking her hand away.

"Please hear my words." He begged, "Forgive my frowardness."

"Who are you?" She whispered, narrowing her gaze on him.

"I am called Beleg Cuthalion," He answered, searching her face for a reaction.

Jessica shrugged, "And how am I supposed to know you… Beleg?"

At her less than joyous reaction to his name, his face fell, "You have no memory of the time before you came to dwell in this place, do you?"

"I have always lived here." Jessica replied evenly, ignoring the passing look of interest from a fellow customer, "Well, I went to school up at Chapel Hill for four years but I came back here to Charlotte where I grew up."

He smiled sadly, "I mean before you came to this world."

"There is only one world."

As he shook his head, Jessica shivered, "Look, Beleg. I'm sorry for threatening to call the police on you. My dad is a heart doctor but I'm sure he knows some professionals in therapy who could help you."

"I do not know what you speak of, _Meldamiriel_." His chiseled jaw stiffened, "But I made a vow to myself that if you could not recall who I was that I would leave you to your new life."

He closed the distance between them. He stood at least a foot over her. Laying a large, muscled hand at her waist, Jessica found she could not argue as he gently tipped her chin back. She found she couldn't breathe. It had been so long since she had been held so tenderly. She wondered if she had ever been held as Beleg did just then.

"I wish you all blessings," He whispered, resting his forehead against her own, "My heart will always be yours, _melamin_."

He brushed his lips over her hair. Jessica opened her eyes to see him retreating towards the door and disappearing into the steady rain fall that had just begun out in the parking lot.

"Get a room." A cranky old lady grumbled as she pushed past Jessica with her walker.

"Yes mam." Jessica replied absently as she stared after him in wonder.

_Beleg Cuthalion_. Jessica was surprised to find herself wishing she could have remembered his name.


	3. Trouble in the Parking Garage

Jessica rested her head on the heel of her hand where she sat at the bar. The band that Heather's new flame fronted was playing a mediocre cover of "Gimme Shelter" by the Rolling Stones. Heather was in raptures standing with her friend Allie and Allie's boyfriend, Eric. Jessica had met Allie a couple of times before and had thought her pleasant if a little shallow.

Standing up from the bar stool, Jessica tugged her skirt in place. She had made an effort with her appearance in a black A-line dress and nude pumps. She had even curled the ends of her hair and pulled them up in a high ponytail. However, her stomach was rolling.

Maybe it was the stale smell of spilt beer, cigarette smoke or the flashing lights on stage, but she was almost unbearably nauseous. The doctor had said that she would experience such symptoms. She was wondering if it had been unwise not to listen to her mother's advice and stay home.

Heather stumbled over in her wildly expensive, Christian Louboutin heels she had bought for an early birthday present to herself. Jessica couldn't imagine spending that much money on a pair of shoes ever, no matter the label.

Heather pulled her in for a hug, her drink sloshing in her hand.

"So what do you think?" She whispered followed by a giggle, "Isn't he great?"

Jessica studied the young guitarist up onstage, "Yeah he's…talented. How old is he?"

"That kind of thing doesn't matter nowadays." Heather pulled away.

"Really, how old?"

"Nineteen, I think."

Jessica glanced back up at him, "Ok, I have no problem with dating younger guys, but don't you think you need to find someone a little more on your level? I mean, you have a very well paid, successful career considering you are barely out of college. Don't you want to find someone with your same goals and aspirations?"

"He has gooooaaals!" Heather slurred, her dark brown eyes widening, "He is sending their next demo to a producer in Nashville."

"Along with every other wannabe rock star in the country, I assume." Jessica found herself replying, though the defeated look on Heather's face made her regret the words.

"Jess, why can't you just be happy for me?" She gulped, "Anyway, where do you get off telling me to date someone on my level? Brax is probably banging some hot law student out of California down in Columbia and what are you doing? Rotting in a bank teller window?"

Jessica stared blankly at her drunk friend. She hitched her purse higher on her shoulder. A wave of nausea washed over her as the speakers screeched with feedback. Heather's bleary eyed expression turned frantic at the realization that she had hit a nerve.

"Wait, Jess, I shouldn't-"

"Just make sure someone else drives you home tonight ok? Or wherever you go, I don't care." Jessica brushed her sorority sister's hand away as she moved towards the exit.

"Wait a minute, gorgeous." A disheveled kid pushed in front of her blocking her path to the door, he held two cheap beers in his hands, "You can't leave this place till you sit and have a drink with me."

"How old are you?" Jessica demanded with a glare.

"What?"

"What are you? Like seventeen? Did you use your big brother's ID to get in here or something?"

The guy straightened his posture self-consciously, his thick brows narrowing, "No, I'm 22."

"And I'm 43. Actually I'm on the high school PTA with your mother so you should really get home before I am legally bound to tell her and the police that you were drinking underage and your every dream of going to Duke or UNC is crushed in a single blow and you'll be working the drive thru at Chic-Fil-A for the rest of your life. Kapish?"

Jessica pushed past his stunned figure, beer spilling over the tops of the glasses. She had to get outside before she threw up. She could feel the bile crawling up the back of her throat. Bursting past the disinterested bouncers, she ran out into the alley where the entrance to Max and Riley's was located. The bass from inside throbbed dully out in the warm summer night. Jessica stood in the middle of the alley breathing deeply. The nauseated feeling slowly subsided.

Jessica opened her eyes and looked up into the clear sky. Pulling her phone out of her purse, she saw it wasn't even 10:00 PM. She brought the phone to her ear. It rang several times.

_Hello this is Braxton Kohn, I'm sorry I missed your call but if you'll just leave a message, I will get back to-_

She ended the call, not feeling like talking to a machine. Thankfully she had not had a drop of alcohol. She made her way towards the parking garage. As she crossed the nearly empty street, she pulled her keys out of her purse and unhooked the small can of pepper spray attached to them. She had driven Heather and they had parked on the bottom level.

An overhead light near her vehicle had blown. Even though it was just one bulb, it was enough to steep a good deal of the rear of the garage in darkness. Her car beeped as she unlocked it with her remote key. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a strange shadow moving against the wall behind her Honda.

Jessica froze.

Fingering her pepper spray, she edged forward. Grasping her phone in her other hand, adrenaline pumped through her veins. The shadow shifted, large and inhuman.

"I'm calling the police!" She cried, her voice cracking in fear, "And I have a Taser."

She knew it was better to lie than say she merely had pepper spray.

Jessica stopped, staring down the black form. Whatever it was turned, two evil red orbs shone out in the darkness. Jessica's breath came fast. It was an animal. It stepped forward into the weak light, saliva dripping from what looked like fangs. It first registered in Jessica's mind as a wolf. However, it was the size of a pony. Its jet black fur was jagged and stuck out from its back like a hyena. It looked like a genetically altered monster; a Frankenstein dog. Maybe a werewolf. Except this one wasn't half as cuddly as the ones from "Twilight".

Holding her breath, she took a short step backwards. It snapped its razor teeth at her. The creature seemed to be playing with her. She closed her eyes.

"It's not real." She breathed, "It's not real. I've been roofied or something."

Trembling, she opened her eyes to find another wolf standing next to the original one. They both began to edge more boldly towards her. Jessica held up her pepper spray with shaking hands.

"Help some one-" She started to scream.

The largest of the wolves leapt forward, its lethal jaws distended and ready to clamp around her neck. An arrow flew from out of the darkness. It pierced the creature's eyeball, going straight to the brain she assumed, and killing it instantly. The other wolf snarled and tried for her as well. However, it was stopped by another arrow which hit it at the neck. The monster collapsed to the ground, whining and bleeding black blood out onto the garage floor.

Jessica let out a shocked gasped, looking up to see Beleg Cuthalion stride out from the shadows. He wore what looked like a leather bracer on his muscular forearm. In his hand he clutched a large bow. He drew out an elegant blade and swiftly sliced the monster's throat.

Wiping the creature's gore from off his blade on its own fur, he returned it to the sheath attached to the quiver at his back. Standing, he looked over at her. His expression was no longer one of strange, love-struck awe but something altogether determined and deadly. She stumbled backwards, her head beginning to spin.

"What just happened?" She managed to gasp before fainting to the pavement.

However, she never felt herself hit the ground.


	4. Across the Threshold

Once again, Jessica found herself waking in a chilled hospital bed. She blinked up at the ceiling, listening to the bustle of the ER outside the door of her private room. Even before she turned onto her side, head spinning, she knew he was there.

She blinked in the dim light. He sat by the door, bent over with his elbows perched on his thighs and shadowed face resting on his fists. He almost looked normal for a moment. Nothing like the primeval warrior Jessica swore she had seen before fainting to the garage floor. She shifted beneath the antiseptic sheets, still wearing her black dress which was in dire need of dry cleaning. Jessica folded her hands on her pillow, laying her cheek on the back side of her hand. She studied him till he glanced over, a dark brow lifting in interest.

"Please explain what happened tonight." She said, her voice barely a murmur.

Beleg sat up. The cold light from the hallway illuminated the feathery strands of white blonde hair shivering above his broad shoulders. A wry grin played quietly at his full lips. Jessica was briefly distracted by the perfect notch in his chin; the kind seen on Ben Affleck or Clark Gable. He was so wildly handsome and strange, she felt her breath catch in her throat as he stood and approached the bed.

"Are you willing to listen now?" He asked gently, crouching by the bed to meet her gaze.

"Yes."

Jessica's eyes met his steady green gaze and could not tear away from it.

"What were those things?" She found herself asking before he could speak again, "Those wolves."

"They were not wolves." Beleg replied evenly, "They were wargs, servants of the dark one, and they were sent here to seek you out."

"Sent from where? Did they come from…your world?"

"Yes, I am not sure how or where they managed to cross the threshold." He reached out, brushing a strand of hair from her cheek and tucking it behind the shell of her ear, "Be assured, I will not be far from your side now. I will let you be if you wish it, but I promise to protect you in this place as I should have before-"

The light flicked on, the fluorescent bulbs overhead buzzing and breaking the peace of the moment. Beleg stood abruptly, turning towards the door where Jessica's mom entered. Her brow relaxed when she saw Jessica in one piece.

"Jess," She breathed shaking her ruffled head, "What did I tell you? You are in no shape for leaving the house right now."

Jessica didn't argue but smiled apologetically, rising from the sheets.

"I'm fine, mom." She answered, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Mrs. Carpenter's gaze shot over to where Beleg stood, his hands at his back.

"You again, I see?" She said, eyeing him curiously, "The doctor outside said it was you who brought Jessica here after finding her unconscious in a parking garage."

"Mom-"

"Yes, he spoke the truth." Beleg replied with a nod, "I have been honored with the chance to rescue your daughter twice this week."

"Yes, quite honored I'm sure." Mrs. Carpenter's expression was intrigued but guarded, "What is your name again?"

"Be-"

"Ben!" Jessica blurted out before Beleg could finish his sentence, "His name is Ben."

Jessica's mom looked back and forth between the two parties, "Well he has a last name, doesn't he?"

"Cu-"

"Cumberbatch!" Jessica found herself interrupting him once more, "His name is Ben…Cumberbatch."

_Oh please God, don't have her have watched "Sherlock" on Netflix…please._

Mrs. Carpenter nodded, "Well, thank you…Ben. I just signed the papers outside and the doctor said I can take you home now, Jess. It was good to see you again, Ben."

Beleg nodded as Jessica attempted to wobble to her feet. Without a big movement, he reached out and steadied her until Mrs. Carpenter came alongside her daughter and took her arm. Jessica looked back at the room as they exited into the ER. Beleg stood with his arms at his sides, still wearing the same dark green t-shirt and jeans he had been in when they had first met at the bank. She wondered where he was staying at night if what he said was true. After her run in with what he called wargs in the garage, she found it was getting easier to consider his story.

"So have you met him before?" Mrs. Carpenter asked as they drove through the darkened city.

"What?" Jessica stirred from her thoughts.

"Ben? Is this the first time you have met him?"

"Oh…yes, in a way." Jessica considered the best course of action, "I met him up at school."

"Did you two date or something before you met Braxton?"

"I guess you could say we dated."

Jessica's mom was quiet for a moment, "Or was it a one time, alcohol induced, late night-"

"Mom! Come on!" Jessica cried.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm not judging you, just trying to figure out why this Ben guy is so…friendly towards you. Does he know about Brax?"

"No, he doesn't." Jessica pushed away the thought of her long distance relationship, "Really mom, can't we do this in the morning?"

"Ok, fine." She was silent for a moment as they came to a stop light, "Want to know something though?"

"What?"

"I have to say, I think he's cuter than Braxton…if a little rougher around the edges. _I_ would have had a one time, alcohol induced, late night-"

"Ok mom." Jessica stopped her, though she was unable to hold back a grin.

Jessica trudged up the stairs of their front porch. Her mother fumbled with the keys but the door opened before she could turn the lock. Jessica felt her heart drop to her stomach. Her father, Dr. Carpenter, stood eyeing them both in the faint light.

"I thought you had gotten past this phase in your life, Jess?" His tone was riddled with displeasure, "Having your mother driving around the city at all hours of the night is not considerate."

"Kenneth," Mrs. Carpenter began, "I have already spoken with her-"

"And don't you have a concussion as well?" Dr. Carpenter stepped forward, tipping his daughter's head back and examining her eyes, "It doesn't look like your little venture caused any more damage thankfully."

"They gave me a clean bill of health at the hospital, dad." Jess replied, not meeting her father's censuring gaze, "I apologized to mom."

"Was it that sorority sister of yours again? I always knew you joining that social club was a bad idea."

"Kenneth," Mrs. Carpenter laid a hand on her husband's arm, "Can't we do this in the morning? It's almost 3 AM."

Dr. Carpenter sighed, the porch light reflecting off his balding scalp. Despite his harshness, Jessica felt bad for keeping him up. Shadows of exhaustion darkened his eyes. He had been at a Cardiologist conference for several days and would be on call for the next week. This was probably the one evening he would have time to spend with her mother for a while.

"I am sorry, daddy."

At this, his expression softened, "Well at least you are well. Your mother is right, let's just get to bed and discuss this tomorrow."

Jessica nodded wearily. After her father disappeared inside first, her mother turned with a shrug and encouraging grin towards her daughter. Her mother had always had her back. Though she could be brutally honest and was in serious need of a filter, Mrs. Carpenter had always supported and listened to what her daughter thought. Jessica's relationship with her frequently distracted and busy father was an entirely different matter.

Before she crossed the threshold into her family's home, she paused. Jessica shivered, despite the humid summer night. She turned around slowly, facing her neighborhood from where their house stood at the head of a cul-de-sac. The cicadas sang out from the trees, moss swinging from the branches of the oaks. The shadow of a cloud passed over the large, yellow moon hovering over the horizon.

Jessica blinked, wondering if the second knock to her head had messed with her more than she had thought. A pair of incandescent orbs flickered from one of the branches of willow in their manicured front yard. They disappeared in the darkness as a breeze caused the graceful branches of the tree to sway. Jessica wrapped her arms around her middle and skirted into the house, unwilling to consider the matter anymore. However, Beleg's words of warning in the ER echoed in her brain as she fell asleep.


	5. Braxton

The following week passed quietly. After returning to work on Tuesday, Jessica found comfort in routine. Despite being called into her manager Dave's office to be reprimanded for bringing money out into the parking lot where she was almost hit by the car, things settled down quickly.

While eating her lunch in the break room on Wednesday, Jessica's phone began to buzz in her purse. Setting down her ham sandwich, she dug out her cell phone to see it was Braxton. He had never returned her call after she had tried to reach him Saturday night. Honestly, she had been so preoccupied with trying to forget the strangeness of the past few days, she hadn't thought of it. However, now with his name flashing on the touch screen, she couldn't bring herself to answer it.

Pressing the ignore button, Jessica took a deep breath, the wave of dizziness passing for a moment. Gathering her things, she tossed the sandwich in the trash can on her way out the door. The doctor had said the nausea accompanying her concussion would last for at least a couple weeks. She hoped it was an inaccurate estimate as she breathed deeply to steady her roiling stomach.

She pulled her teller keys out of her purse as she entered the spacious, echoing lobby of the bank. It was a typical, slow Wednesday, only a couple customers being waited on up at teller row. Jessica's heels clicked on the marble floors. She glanced up from her purse as she came toe to toe with Beleg.

"You." She managed breathlessly, "You need to buy a new shirt."

It was the first thing that had popped into her head. He smiled quietly, his gaze dropping for a moment.

"I have had more important things to attend to, though I have noticed it your custom here to change your attire quite frequently." His gaze took in her entire person.

A purposeful cough echoed across the lobby. Without looking, Jessica knew it was her head teller trying to hurry her along.

"Look, I can't talk now." Jessica whispered, "But I would like to finish our conversation from the other night."

Beleg's eyes widened in surprise, "You wish to meet me at a later time?"

"Yes." Jessica glanced over to see Tinesha eyeing her with interest, "Meet me by my car in the parking lot after I get out of work. I'll be out of here around a quarter to five, ok?"

Beleg nodded and left the bank without a word. Jessica blew an errant strand of hair from her face, keeping her eyes to the floor as she took her place behind teller row once more.

"Was that the guy who pushed you out of the way of that car last week?" Came the inevitable question from Tinesha as she peeked over the partition between their windows.

"Yes." Jessica replied begrudgingly, turning on her monitor.

"He's cute." Tinesha grinned, "What's he doing here again? Does he know about Brax-"

"Nope." Jessica answered unwilling to be interrogated by her co-worker.

"Oh, I see." Tinesha disappeared, "Good call, keep them both in the dark about the other."

Jessica tried not to roll her eyes as a customer approached her teller window.

The day passed slowly. Jessica was glad she could not see her car outside from where she sat. She tried not to think about Beleg waiting for her out in the hot summer sun. She had a feeling he would wait all day without moving an inch; a concept that was strange to her after years of dating in the real world.

In college, when she and Braxton would be in the middle of a petty argument, she would spend some nights with hair and make-up done waiting by her phone for him to call while he out pre-gaming with his fraternity brothers. Dating at that age was a passive aggressive battlefield; a constant tug of war for the upper hand. She liked to think she and Braxton had grown up past such trivial passions and most days she believed it.

However, as she locked the branch door behind her just before five o'clock, a shiver of surprise ran up her spine at seeing Beleg resting against the side of her car. His impressive figure was completely at ease; unperturbed at waiting hours in the hot sun for her to get out of work. There was no irritation in his expression as he broke into an easy smile upon seeing her. Jessica froze, both hands clinging to the side of her large purse hanging from her shoulder. She weakly lifted a hand in greeting, her stomach flip flopping in a way she hadn't felt since she was seventeen and in love for the first time.

"Jess!"

Jessica jolted from her thoughts and looked over. She blinked. Braxton strode across the parking lot, his hands in the pockets of his neatly ironed khakis. His grey Vineyard Vines polo shirt was tucked in perfectly and aviator sunglasses hiding his sharp blue eyes. He flashed his smile, the one that used to send sparks bursting at the back of her skull when they were nineteen.

"Brax?" She managed to breathe in shock as he took her in his arms, "What-how did you-"

"I took a couple days off." He pulled away and removed his sunglasses, tucking them in his half opened collar, "I told one of the partners at the firm that my girlfriend had been in an accident and I really needed to see her. He was more than willing to give me the time off."

"Great!" She managed, smiling with her mouth but the rest of her face obviously distracted.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes of course!" Jessica looked over towards her car. Her heart fell as she realized Beleg had disappeared, "You just surprised me is all."

"Well, I hate to tell you but I have another surprise for you." Braxton spoke, holding her upper arms as he faced her, "I hope it isn't going to be too much for you, I know you've had a rough couple days."

"I'll be fine." Jessica answered, trying not to flinch as he brushed her hair from her face.

He studied her face, "You look like you're doing much better. Your mom was really worried."

"I know." Jessica attempted a chuckle, "So what is this other surprise."

"Ok, I need you to close your eyes."

She obeyed. Braxton took her hand, leading her across the pavement. He stopped. She felt his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her.

"Ok, you can look now."

Jessica opened her eyes to see a brand new silver car glinting in the early evening glow.

"It's an Audi S5 Coupe!" Braxton nearly skipped towards his new toy, "Not even used."

"Wow, Brax." Jessica approached it, lightly touching the hood.

"Since making this internship at the firm, grandfather has given me more freedom with the trust fund." Braxton crossed his arms over his fit chest, "So what do you think?"

"How much was it?"

"Around fifty grand, but that's pennies in the bucket compared with what I'll be making when I join the firm. Almost everyone who has made this internship has gotten at job there right after graduation." Brax came up behind Jessica, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Everything we have always planned for is coming together."

Jessica nodded, swallowing the questions over the wisdom in buying such an expensive car with the amount of a small mortgage. She managed a smile as he kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry for not getting here sooner, sweetheart." He said into her shoulder, "I'm so glad you're safe and well."

Jessica turned around, leaning against the car. She reached up and neatened a dark brown strand of hair from his forehead. He smiled his perfect smile once more.

"I love you so much, Jess." He pulled her tightly towards him, "I hate this distance."

Jessica rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I do too, Brax. I am glad that you managed to make it up, I'm sorry you just caught me by surprise."

"You want to go for a ride?" His face lit up like a child's, melting her heart for a moment, "It drives so nice, you'll love it!"

"Sure." Jessica answered with a grin.

Braxton followed her around to the other side of the car, opening the passenger door for her. She glanced over her shoulder before getting into the vehicle. Beleg was certainly no longer by her old Honda, but she saw a tall, fair figure swiftly moving away across the quiet street.

"Come on, I want to take you out to dinner in the city too." Braxton coaxed as he walked over to the driver's side, "I got us a reservation at that new place you dad mentioned the last time I was in town."

Jessica tried to brush away a pang of guilt as she settled into the plush interior, her senses bombarded by the new car smell that everyone else loved but she hated. She fought down as gag and struggled to smile back at her boyfriend as he pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Author's Note: I can't help but laugh at your intense dislike of Braxton, LalaithElerrina. At the risk of sounding vindictive, he's based roughly on an amalgam of two ex-boyfriends of mine from college. I know, I know, how Taylor Swift of me (: I'm glad yall are liking the story. ITS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!**


	6. Hanging from the Willow Tree

"Fifty grand?" Miranda's mouth dropped as they pulled up to a stoplight, "You boyfriend bought a car for fifty grand."

"Yup…" Jessica answered, pursing her lips as she watched the headlights of city traffic cascade by at the four way stop.

"Wow."

Jessica glanced over at Miranda, grinning as she studied her friend's shocked expression. She had gone to school with Miranda as well but she had been in a different sorority. Still, there was no other friend she had made in her years as Chapel Hill that understood her quite like Miranda Collins. The myriad of bracelets on Miranda's thin wrist jingled as she ran her fingers through her tousled dark blonde waves.

"So, what did you think of that charming development?" Miranda asked as their light turned green.

"Honestly?" Jessica chuckled, "I thought for myself it would be an unwise action. But you know Braxton's lifestyle and impulses are very different from my own. Maybe that's why we work together well."

"Yeah, maybe." Miranda answered, her tone clearly uncertain.

Jessica ignored her, taking a lip gloss out from her clutch. She had spent the past few days convincing herself that things were just fine between her and Braxton. Every relationship had its rocky patches and what kind of person was she if she didn't try to make the best of theirs? Brax had been attentive, considerate and had lavishly spent money on expensive restaurants for the few days he had visited. She glanced down at the new David Yurman bracelet he had given to her before leaving for South Carolina again that morning. She twisted it around her wrist. Things were going to be ok.

"So, what is going on with that guy who dove in front of a speeding car for you?" Miranda parked out on the street in front of the restaurant, "He sounded interesting from your text."

Jessica cringed, "Oh yeah, I don't know. He kind of just disappeared."

"Too bad." Miranda shrugged, "You should have introduced us, I wonder if he was single."

Jessica smiled, shaking her head as Miranda winked at her. They linked arms while they walked up to the restaurant entrance.

"He did have that artsy, rebellious vibe." Jessica admitted.

"Right up my alley, for sure. I could never date a yuppie like Braxton."

A few months prior, Miranda had managed to land a job as a buyer for a well-known boutique in the city. With her dark blue, long sleeve mini dress and black suede platform wedges, she looked the part. The tiny dove tattoo on her wrist accented her polished yet unique look. Miranda was a force to be reckoned with. Jessica winced inwardly as she admitted to herself that her friend would indeed look good with Beleg. They were both two of the most beautiful people she had ever seen.

As the hostess led them towards a corner table, Jessica nearly paused as she noticed a familiar figure sitting with their back to them. They were brought right to that particular table. Heather looked up at her friend, her expression riddled with regret and hope.

"Hey Jess," She managed, standing up, "I told Miranda not to tell you that I was meeting you guys."

Miranda gave her friends a knowing smile, taking a seat to give them a little space.

"I'm really sorry about the other night, it was stupid." Heather met Jessica's gaze tentatively.

Jessica relaxed, "I'm sorry too. I know how hard your break up was with Eric. I should have been more supportive."

"And I should support you as well, no matter who you choose to date."

Jessica reached out and gave Heather's wrist a squeeze. Heather smiled back widely. Neither of them spoke of the incident again for the rest of the evening.

"Wait, so he showed up at your bank before Braxton surprised you?" Miranda swirled the dark red wine around in her glass, her gaze trained on Jessica.

"Yes," Jessica answered, fighting a grin, "I can't figure the guys out to be honest."

"He sounds strange to me." Heather admitted, "But to be honest, a little weirdness might be good for you, Jessica. Things are just too perfect for you right now. Let me see that bracelet again."

Heather pulled Jessica's arm across the table, admiring the piece made to look like a Celtic torque with smoky topaz at the finials. Miranda looked over Heather's shoulder where she sat next to her, pursing her lips and lifting her fashionably heavy, dark brows in interest. Jessica smiled, looking up at Heather whose eyes had drifted past her friend's head.

Heather paled.

"Can I have my arm back?" Jessica laughed, breaking Heather from her trance.

"Yeah," Heather's mouth tightened and her face flushed.

Jessica studied her friend's shaky smile curiously. She glanced over at Miranda, who quickly looked back from over Jessica's shoulder. She gave her a tight smile.

"So tell me more about this mystery guy, you said he had a weird name. Bernie was it?" Miranda's tone was stiff despite her attempt at a joke.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

Heather shook her head vehemently, "What are you talking about?"

Before either of her friends could speak, Jessica turned around to look at the bar area behind her. In the dim light, she could barely make out the faces at the crowded bar. However, what caught her friends' attention was not lost on Jessica.

It was Braxton and he was doing exactly what she had feared for months. Yet it wasn't a blonde, Californian law student he had his arm around. Jessica swallowed hard. She knew the girl from high school. Beth Macklin. She sat cross legged on a bar stool, Braxton pressed against her side. Beth had been a sophomore when Jessica had graduated from high school. The vivacious red head laughed attractively as Jessica's boyfriend whispered something in her ear. Jessica watched Braxton's hand rest on Beth's bare thigh where her skirt had ridden up.

"Jess-"

Miranda's voice was drowned out by the clear shattering of glass. A waitress had dropped an entire tray of crystal and fell to her knees, frantically trying to clean it up. A few patrons rose to help the girl. The entire restaurant turned their attention for a moment on the situation happening directly between Braxton at the bar and where Jessica sat. Brax and Beth glanced over, his sky blue eyes drifting up slightly just in time to catch sight of Jessica.

Brax froze and his jar hung ajar. Things suddenly became very clear for Jessica.

"Let's get out of here." Miranda was suddenly at Jessica's side pulling her to her feet.

"I'll take care of the bill and meet you outside." Heather waved down their waitress.

Jessica allowed Miranda to lead her out of the restaurant, her heart rate strangely calm. The heat that had briefly flooded her face receded. Jessica touched her cheeks absently and was surprised to find them dry. In all her imaginings of finding such a situation, she had never thought she would be so cool.

"Jessica!"

She wasn't surprised to hear Braxton yelling, hot on their heels as they made their way to Miranda's car.

"Do you want to get in the car and go?" Miranda asked, not slowing her pace.

"No, wait a moment." Jessica let go of her friend's arm and gave her wrist a squeeze, "Give me a second."

Miranda's gaze turned sharp as she glared at Braxton as he caught up, "I'll be in the car if you need me."

"Jessica." He heaved, trying to catch his breath, "Jessica please listen."

"I am." Jessica wrapped her arms around her waist, studying the way his hairline had begun to recede into a widow's peak recently. She had never noticed it before.

"Jessica, it wasn't what it seemed. Beth and I, there is nothing between us."

"Emotionally, you mean?" She asked patiently, taking a step back calmly as Braxton reached out.

Brax squeezed his hand into a fist, letting it fall to his side rigidly, "Yes of course. I have always loved you. There is nothing emotional between Beth and me."

"How about physical?"

Braxton's jaw loosened, his gaze cutting to the right, "I can't lie to you, Jessica."

"You slept with her?"

"I ran into her up at Columbia a couple weeks ago. It was a one-time thing. I stayed here tonight to make sure she knew there could be nothing between us. That I have and always will love you."

It frightened her how sincere his face was and how many times she had taken his word without question before.

"That is honorable of you, Brax." Jessica answered without sarcasm, "But what I saw in there wasn't you letting her down easy."

"Jessica-"

"Braxton, I'm not angry." Jessica held up a hand gently, "Please, will you listen to me?"

Braxton nodded hopefully. He was so disheveled, his loose button up shirt had a fresh drop of red wine down the pocket.

"Braxton, this whole thing has been unfair to the both of us." Jessica began after taking a breath, "We aren't the same people we were in college. I have no bitterness towards you, really. I wish you nothing but happiness in whatever path you take but I think we both started going our separate ways a long time ago. Your episode with Beth Macklin is just a symptom of the sickness. I think it would be best if we left things on good terms."

Braxton blinked, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Jessica took the bracelet from her wrist and numbly held it out, "Yes, Brax. I think it's about time, don't you?"

"I-" He stuttered, looking back and forth between the bracelet and Jess, not making a move to take it, "I-Jess, I made a mistake. Can't we- I'll do anything-"

"This is as much for your good as it is for mine." Jessica dropped her hand and walked towards Miranda's car as Heather came out of the restaurant, moving past Braxton without a second look.

"Jessica, I love you-"

Jess paused at the open passenger door as Heather got into the back seat of the car. Red and blue strobes from a passing police car flashed in her face. She winced as it turned on its siren, speeding down the empty street.

Braxton stood crestfallen on the sidewalk. Jessica pushed back the surge of old compassion towards him, a remnant of emotion from years before.

"Braxton, please don't make it any harder."

She slammed the door shut. Miranda pulled out into the street. None of the girls spoke as they drove without a look to the dejected figure of the young law student, staring numbly after the retreating car.

"I'm proud of you, Jess." Miranda murmured as they came to a stop light.

"Thank you but there isn't anything to be proud of." Jessica swallowed down the first tingle of tears and turned her gaze on the sparkling city lights outside, "Sometimes you need to do what is necessary."

Miranda and Heather tried to insist on staying with her that night. Jessica's parents had left for the weekend to see her great grandmother who lived in a rest home on the coast. Jessica told them not to worry, that she wanted to be alone. Her friends left reluctantly.

They didn't notice the person keeping vigil from a small copse of birch in her neighbor's yard as they drove away.

* * *

It was around two AM when Jessica was disturbed by a slight sound. She opened her eyes which were swollen from crying.

After entering her dark, empty home, she had ran up to her bathroom. Turning off her phone, she dropped it on the hard wood floor by her bed. She turned on the shower and wept on the tiled floor. Wearily pulling on a white undershirt and not bothering to brush her long, tangled hair, she had collapsed into her sheets.

For the past few hours she had tossed restlessly. Despite her resolve, she had been trying to convince herself to take down the pictures of her and Braxton from college decorating her room. She had decided to not push herself emotionally.

That was when a pinging sound came at her window, like hail hitting the pane. She rolled over and turned on her bedside lamp. She paused, listening before getting up and pulling on a pair of Nike shorts and a crew neck sweatshirt. Jessica stumbled to her window.

Opening the pane, she looked down at the side yard where the motion sensor light lit up the space.

"Jessica, I need to talk to you." Braxton slurred down on the lawn.

Jessica's eyes widened in surprise, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Jess," He stumbled to the side, obviously blazing drunk, his shirt untucked and hair a mess, "Jess, please come down."

"Braxton. Please don't tell me you drove yourself here." She glanced over and noticed his new Audi parked crookedly in her driveway.

"Jessica, this is important." He attempted again. She noticed a bottle of hard liquor wrapped in a brown paper bag next to him, "I need-I want to say something."

"Then say it." She snapped, losing patience and horrified he would be so careless to drive drunk, "I'm not coming down."

"I-" He stopped, his face paling. He put a fist to his mouth, doubling over briefly in a gag.

"You have got to be kidding me." She growled, running a hand over her swollen face, "How old are we again, Braxton?!"

"Just give me a sec-" He managed, before running over to the nearby willow tree and bending over by the trunk.

Jessica pulled away in disgust, trying to ignore the sounds of his loud retching. When he was done throwing up, she returned to the window ready to call the police on him. Braxton straightened up. She watched him turn towards her. However what happened next, she was not prepared for in the least.

Jessica blinked as she watched what looked like an animal moving down the trunk of the tree towards Braxton. However, the dark figure seemed to have many arms or legs and it hung from something like a web. Jessica would have sworn it was a spider, but it was the size of Heather's golden lab. She stared in shock as it dropped, the strange, pale orbs she had seen the night before suddenly blinking out from it. Before she could say anything, it was hovering before Braxton. Braxton blinked at it in drunken stupor.

The giant spider revealed a dripping stinger from its belly and sunk it into Braxton's abdomen.

Jessica's knees nearly dropped out from under her. Braxton fell to the ground where he had just vomited. Before she could scream, an arrow flew from the shadows. Much like the incident from the weekend earlier, Beleg emerged from the shadows brandishing his knife. The spider let out an unearthly screech as Beleg sliced it in two where it hung, the arrow sticking out of its side. The creature oozed with white, green pus as one half of it fell to the ground, the other half hanging inert in the shadows, its remaining legs twitching in death.

Beleg knelt to her ex-boyfriend's side as Braxton began to convulse on the ground.

Jessica gulped down as scream and rushed from her room.

_I only wanted to break up with the guy, I never wanted him dead. This isn't an Alanis Morissette song, for Heaven's sake!_

* * *

**Author's Note: MoonCrown and LalaithElerrina, I have a feeling you guys enjoyed this chapter. I can't lie, part of me liked the giant spider shanking Braxton...**


	7. House Guest

Braxton had been right, the Audi really did drive nice. The thought drifted absently around her shocked brain as she drove through the darkened city. It was nice to consider something normal, like how smoothly the vehicle downshifted and how she barely noticed a pot hole as she drove over it.

Radioactive spiders shanking her cheating ex-boyfriend was not exactly a comforting concept to dwell on.

"Is he ok?" She asked frantically for the thirtieth time, looking in the rearview mirror at Beleg where he sat by Braxton's unconscious body.

Beleg laid a confident, warm hand on her shoulder.

"Be assured, Meldamiriel." Beleg's voice flowed over her like syrup, "He is merely asleep. The poison is not what would have slain him. The man will wake up tomorrow feeling much like he would have anyway as he is reeking of drink."

Jessica took a deep breath, tightening her grip on the steering wheel as she struggled to keep from crying. Braxton moaned, a silvery line of drool trailing down his square jaw. If he weren't so incapacitated, she could have punched him.

They arrived at the apartment complex not far from where she lived where Braxton stayed when he was in town. She knew the passcode to get into the gated entrance by heart.

"Well, sir," Beleg wrapped Braxton's arm around his shoulders as he helped him from the car, "This is where we bid you farewell."

Jessica took his other arm as they made their way up the well-lit, concrete stairs to his second floor apartment. Taking the hide-a-key from its place underneath the potted cactus, they dragged Braxton to his bed. Beleg had already treated the wound on Braxton's stomach which did not look as grievous as Jessica had originally feared. She tried not to think of the half a giant spider hanging in her front yard like a grotesque, early Halloween decoration. Braxton turned himself on his side and went still.

"He will be well in the morrow," Beleg reassured her but grinned to himself, "As well as expected at least."

Jessica heard the clock in the kitchen call out three AM. She was getting too old for these late nights.

"I need to call a cab." She mumbled more to herself than Beleg as she retreated from the bedroom.

"What do you require?" Beleg asked following her.

Jessica ignored him, taking out her phone which she had had the presence of mind to retrieve before running from her room.

"A ride home." She snapped, glaring over at Beleg.

Beleg went quiet, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding. After telling the cab service her address, she bit in lip and hung up the line.

"I'm sorry, Beleg." She said quietly, "None of this is your fault. You just happened to be in the line of fire."

He lifted a brow and fought back a grin, "You see, my lady. It is a moment like that one that further confirms who you are to me."

It was ludicrous. Jessica perched her fists on her hips, shaking her head with a quiet laugh. She felt herself reaching a point of delirium.

"And who is that?" She asked approaching him, "Who do you say I am?"

She stood a hand's breadth from Beleg, she could feel the body heat radiating from him. His chest rose sharply in a sigh as he reached out and buried his strong hand in her messy waves of untidy brown hair. He stroked her cheek with his rough thumb. Jessica felt her breath leave her.

"I say you are my northern star." He breathed, "I say you are the change of spring after a long winter on the Marches bordering Doriath."

An abrupt beep of a car horn jarred Jessica from the moment, bringing her back to reality. There she was being romanced by God knows what Beleg was in her ex-boyfriend's kitchen.

_What the hell is going on?_

Jessica pulled away, rubbing her face with her hands roughly.

"Oh my goshhhhh." She moaned as she went out the door.

Beleg followed her down to the sidewalk, walking a few feet behind her. Jessica opened the door of the cab and paused.

"Well?" She asked, turning to him where he stood patiently, "Are you coming?"

"Do you wish me to?" He asked calmly, his tone of voice even but his eyes hard on her face with expectation.

"Yes, I can only guess you have been sleeping in trees or whatever since you got to town. And I have giant spiders and werewolves hunting me so some company would be appreciated." She answered, ignoring the strange glance from the cab driver in the rear view mirror, "Please."

Beleg nodded as he came up right to her and laid a hand on the door.

"Well?" He breathed, Jessica standing with her feet unable to move under his gaze, "Shall we go?"

_You need to pull it together, Jessica Carpenter_. She reprimanded herself.

After paying the driver, she pushed open the glass front door of her house. Beleg followed behind patiently. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved, turning on the light for the stairwell as they climbed the steps to the second floor. Her parents had a common room on the second floor right where the hard wood steps ended. A second, brick fireplace was built into the wall before a Persian rug and a couple leather couches.

"You can sleep there for the night." She indicated to the larger couch as she went to the linen closet by her bedroom to pull out an extra blanket and pillow.

"I am sorry, Meldamiriel, but I will not sleep the way you do."

"Beleg, I know it's been a crazy, long night but you need rest." She instructed walking over and putting the bed things in his arms.

"No, Meldamiriel." He insisted gently, "What I mean to say is that I cannot sleep as you mortals do."

Jessica stopped, eyeing him, "Ok, mortals? As opposed to immortals? As in…you are…immortal?"

Beleg shrugged and gave a half grin.

"Right."

"We haven't had a chance to have that conversation yet." He continued, "I was expecting to explain it to you the other day, but the man who was just attacked by the spawn of Ungoliant in your garden met you before I could."

Jessica cringed at his calm and forgiving assessment of her standing him up the other day.

"I am sorry," She answered evenly.

"I had already forgiven. I was told you would have your own life here in this world. As lovely as you are, I could only imagine that included a spouse."

Jessica let out a bark of laughter as she walked over to the couch and collapsed on it before the cold fireplace.

"Braxton is far from being my spouse, thank God." She said, as Beleg moved towards the fireplace.

He smiled quietly as he rested his forearm against the mantel piece, "I guessed as much from your conversation with him at the window."

"I mean we were dating but that's done now."

"Dating?" Beleg studied her, his brow wrinkling with curiosity.

"Yes, going out." She struggled to find the words while he continued to look lost, "We were together. Ok…Courting! We were courting."

Beleg nodded slowly, his green eyes showing a scant amount of understanding. The lamp light lit up the high arches of his cheek bones and his strong jawline. Jessica found herself mesmerized by the sheer beauty of the man. She wondered absently if he had ever considered modeling.

"So please," She continued, "Explain it to me now. You are immortal."

Beleg nodded, "As you were once when you dwelt in Doriath and across the Sundering Seas."

Jessica blinked, "Me? Not that I have ever tested the theory, but I can pretty much verify that I am a mortal."

"Yes, in this world." Beleg sat next to her on the couch, "Meldamiriel, you must accept that there is more out there than this reality you reside in."

"And you must accept that my name is not Meldamiriel."

Beleg nodded, "Than what would you have me call you?"

"Jessica."

Beleg gave a sad smile as he reached out and brushed her hair from her shoulder. He grazed her neck with his fingertips, sending a shiver through her being.

"Jessica it is then." He breathed, meeting her eyes hungrily.

_Keep it together. You don't need to go rebounding right now_.

"So," Jessica cleared her throat, "Let me get this straight. You are saying you are immortal and I was once immortal and we knew each other in this land, or world, that you call Doriath?"

Beleg clenched his jaw slightly, "Roughly."

"How did I get here then?"

"You were killed."

Jessica felt her stomach drop, "How?"

"Slain by a raiding party of orc on the Marches before I could reach you." Beleg's voice nearly cracked as he looked away, resting his elbows on his knees and clenching his hands together in a ball, "You were returning from visiting your family. We were to be wed upon your return to Doriath."

Jessica's head swirled. She laid back on the couch, breathing deeply.

"Ok, so I had a past life is pretty much what you are saying?" She managed, "Come on, dude, I was brought up Presbyterian. This whole Hindu reincarnation thing is only something I briefly studied in Religion 101."

Beleg gave a low chuckle as he glanced over at her, "You probably understand me as much as I do you oft times."

Jessica smiled quietly, "I think that's enough for this evening. Do you mind if we continue this tomorrow?"

Beleg shook his head, his hair grazing his shoulders, "Not in the least."

"There is one thing though."

She stood and walked over to her older brother Jake's room. Jake was living up in New York attending Medical School. She dug through his closet and found a blue plaid, cotton button up shirt. Though Jake was leaner than Beleg, who was built like an Olympic swimmer, she assumed this one would fit.

"You haven't changed shirts in weeks." She directed holding it out to him as he stood from the couch, "Please, I will wash your t-shirt for you, just do me a favor and change."

Beleg chuckled lightly. Without warning, he pulled his shirt up over his head.

"Oh-ok." Jessica turned, but not before she had gotten good look at him shirtless. She felt her face burning.

"How does this close?" Beleg asked.

Jessica turned to see that he had pulled the shirt on the right way but was struggling with the small buttons. She gave a nervous laugh, trying not to be distracted by his washboard abs as she buttoned the shirt for him. She was distracted by a particularly gruesome scar as his side. It looked like a war wound or the result of a messy, medieval surgery. Without thinking, she reached out and touched the jagged grove of skin. Jessica almost didn't notice Beleg shiver under her fingers.

"What is that from?" She asked in shock, looking up at him.

Beleg's expression grew grave, "A tragedy too dark to be told at night."

He grew silent. Jessica did not push the matter as she finished buttoning the shirt up to a few button holes from the neck.

"There." She breathed.

He took both of her hands in his and brought them to his mouth. He kissed her knuckles gently. Jessica could feel her defenses falling. Whatever it was between them, it had to be a pheromone thing. His presence set her body buzzing as though she had stuck her finger in a live socket.

"I have to go to bed." She abruptly pulled away and striding to her door.

She closed it behind her, putting her back to it. She slid to the floor, her hands trembling. Jessica laid her head on her knees. The clock outside struck four AM. Before she felt herself drift to sleep, she reached up and locked the door.

Just to be on the safe side.

**Author's Note: See! Braxton's not dead and he'll just wake up with the hangover he would have had anyway. Now all is well (:**


	8. Breakfast

Jessica's neck was stiff when she awoke at dawn in the fetal position by her door. Standing gingerly, she limped over to her vanity. The gilded mirror mounted there was not her friend. She looked like it had been a rough night.

"You have got to be kidding me." She grumbled, pushing her frizzled hair from her face.

She was pale and puffy. The bruised remnant of a blemish she had popped the day before was berry red on her chin. It was a lethal combination considering there was a guy right outside her door who looked like a mix of Brad Pitt in Troy and that cute but crazy guy from Game of Thrones who got a pot of gold poured on his head.

_Harry Lloyd._ She recalled the actor's name numbly, picking up a brush and struggling to bring it through her hair. _He played Viserys._

It had to be around 7 AM but the thought of going back to sleep with Beleg outside her door was inconceivable. After bringing her hair into a manageable French braid down her back, she splashed cold water on her face in the bathroom. She tried not to overdo it on the blush, but she really did look like a zombie. She hoped she wouldn't come out looking like Baby Jane.

After changing into jeans and a dark red, loose V-necked t-shirt, she heard rustling out in the common room. Taking a deep breath, she opened her door to find the room filled with smoke. The smoke detector screeched.

"What is going on?" She ran into the common room, swirling her hands in the hazy air.

Beleg was kneeling by the fireplace, desperately trying to put out what looked like a fire. Jessica dashed about opening windows and turning on fans to ventilate the area. She planted herself underneath the smoke detector in the hall and waved a magazine in front of it. Finally it stopped wailing. Beleg's expression was frustrated as he strode angrily toward her.

"What kind of hearth is this?" He bellowed, coughing slightly.

"Its gas operated," She replied, attempting to hold back a laugh, "If you wanted a fire, you should have asked me.

She led him towards the hearth and cleared the smoldering brush he had built up. Flicking the switch underneath the mantel, flames sprung up at the back of the fireplace.

"See?"

Beleg rubbed the back of his neck in puzzlement, resting a hand over her at the mantel. She couldn't help but be amused by the consternation written across his face.

"What manner of devilish-"

"Really, Beleg. Don't stress yourself out." She slapped a hand on his upper arm, "You must be hungry, come on."

He followed her, grumbling all the way, down to the kitchen.

"What do immortals eat for breakfast?" She asked, lifting a brow in interest where he stood at the doorway.

He glanced around the room cautiously, "Nothing in here is going to start screaming like a goblin for no reason?"

"No," Jessica answered with a chuckle, "You just sit here and everything will be ok."

"Ok is a strange phrase to me but I believe I take your meaning." He answered, walking over to the stool at the breakfast bar facing Jessica.

"Well what would you like?"

"We are not called Immortals. Being immortal is merely our state of being." He corrected, resting his elbows on the counter and taking her in with that intense stare of his, "And secondly, whatever you wish to make, I will eat."

_Good answer_.

Jessica grinned and walked over to the fridge, taking out a carton of eggs and the veggie sausage from the freezer.

"If you are not immortal, then what are you?"

"My people are of the Eldar; Sindarin to be exact. A grey elf of the twilight, as my ancestors never left for the Undying Lands." He explained as though he were discussing the weather.

"You are going to need to be patient with me." Jessica answered, cracking an egg into a frying pan, "This is all very fantastic to me."

"I know."

Jessica's breath caught in her throat as she felt Beleg come up alongside her and lay a heavy hand on her lower back.

"What is that?" He asked in a low tone into her hair.

"Stove. Frying pan. Egg." Jessica managed, swallowing hard and trying to ignore his warm breath teasing the skin at her neck.

"How very odd." He murmured to himself moving away.

Jessica took a deep breath, trying to fish a piece of shell out of the yolk with a nearby spoon.

"Don't you have eggs in your world? Actually better question, was I the kind of elf you are?" She began, turning with the spoon still in her hand, "A cinder elf, grey thing…"

Beleg smirked quietly, leaning back against the sink at the island/breakfast bar in the middle of the kitchen. He crossed his arms over his chest, "I am Sindarin. And no, you are not one of my people. And yes, we have eggs."

Jessica laughed with him quietly, their eyes meeting. Again, breathing became difficult.

_You are an adult. Act like one._

Jessica turned away, adding a couple of the sausages to the pan.

"Your people were the Noldor." He continued as she flipped one of the eggs sunny side up, "You came from Valinor. When I first beheld you, your countenance seemed to glow from dwelling in that fair country."

_Definitely wasn't doing any glowing this morning._

"Oh really?" She asked, fighting the ironic insecurity rising in her belly.

_Can you really be jealous of who you were in a past life? How does that even work?_

"Why did I leave these undying lands?" She asked bringing over their two plates of eggs and sausage.

She handed him a fork. He eyed the sausage, poking it with interest.

"It's meat." She confirmed to him, "Don't worry, it won't jump out at you."

"_That_ is meat?"

"I'm sorry, but your elvish self has landed in twenty first century America. Get used to it. We eat lots of unrecognizable things."

Beleg shrugged, "You were led to our lands by your brothers, Fëanor and Fingolfin." He studied her face, seeking any sign that she recalled the name.

Jessica smirked, "Nothing yet, Beleg. I'll let you know if something rings a bell though."

"You kin was known as possibly the greatest of all elves for your love of lore, craftsmanship and warfare. Your brother was the greatest of your kin. It was he who led the rebellion against the Valar."

"The Valar?"

"Men call them the gods."

Jessica swallowed her food hard, "So my brother rebelled against the gods. How on earth do you do that?"

"Well he didn't do it on earth, he did it in Aman, their country."

"So Valinor, Undying Lands, Aman…these are one in and same."

"Yes, roughly."

"I lived with gods."

"Yes."

She set her fork down hard on the French porcelain plate, "You are so lucky you are jumping all this on me after I watched Braxton get pinned by that giant spider thing."

"Don't forget the wargs."

"Oh!" She let out a mirthless laugh, "How could I forget those cuddly little creatures? Good heavens, this is out of control."

Beleg reached out and laid a confident hand on her shoulder, "Do you wish me to continue?"

"Yes." Jessica took a deep breath, retrieving a sausage from her plate with her fingers and taking a bite, "Might as well get it all out right now. Rip that sucker off like a band aid."

"I have no inkling as to your meaning," Beleg fought a grin, "But I will honor your wish."

"Please do." Jessica took a deep breath, "So he was my brother, this rebel elf guy. I had a family."

"You had one other sister, though she remained behind with your mother in Valinor. You had three full blood brothers, all of whom were great among your kin. Fëanor is your half-brother and you were not particularly fond of him, if I remember rightly."

"And my parents?"

Beleg's brow wrinkled in thought, "You told me your mother, older sister and younger brother remained behind across the sea. Your father's fate was a dark one. He was murdered by the Dark One, Morgoth who was once known as Melkor. Melkor was once one of the Valar."

"Murdered? Why?"

"For the love of your brother's greatest creation, the Silmarils."

It was all almost too much for her to handle. Jessica glanced over at Beleg's plate. His sausage lay untouched. She smiled quietly to herself.

"I forget actually." She commented quietly, "Its veggie sausage."

"What is veggie?" He asked, looking back at his plate.

"Vegetable."

"This is vegetable made to look like meat?" He arched a dark eyebrow and the side of his mouth lifted in consternation, "I cannot believe my world is hard for you to understand. You live in a land where you eat things pretending they are something else."

Jessica leaned up against the counter with a wry grin, Beleg studying her once more intensely.

"Sometimes your movements or facial expressions, it is confounding to me." Beleg moved closer to her, looking down into her face, "It is as if you never left my side."

Jessica broke eye contact feeling her face flush, "What was my name? Was it Meldamiriel?"

"No, that was your epessë, given to you by your older full blood brother Fingolfin. It means _beloved jewel_, you were the apple of his eye as well as your father's."

_To be beloved by a father, no matter what I did. No matter how successful I was._ The thought caused unbidden tears to begin to prick at her eyes. She picked up their plates and brought them to the sink, turning on the water quickly.

"So what was my real name then?"

"The naming process of High Elves is different from how it is done in your world, I believe." Beleg replied, coming up behind her again, "But I knew you as Lalwen."

The moment the word fell from his lips, it was as though a flash flood broke through her brain. Jessica nearly collapsed as memories she had no idea she possessed burst into her consciousness. She barely had time to comprehend the mess of faces and voices when the gates in her mind were suddenly shut.

The door bell rang. She realized Beleg stood with his hands steadying her at the waist.

"You remembered." He stated.

"And that's the door."

Jessica stumbled out of his arms towards the hallway. She peeked down towards the front door, her knees shaking.

_You have got to be kidding me._

Braxton stood in the bright, Saturday morning light, looking very disheveled and greenish in the face. She pulled back.

"It's Braxton." She said, walking back over to Beleg, "I need you to sneak out the back. He can't find you here or else I'm going to look like pot calling the kettle black."

"Very well," Beleg replied, he stepped forward and tipped her chin back, "Try to hold on to what just occurred. For me,_ Melethronen_."

She managed to nod as the doorbell rang again. Beleg raced towards the back porch. Taking a deep breath, Jessica attempted to regain her shattered nerves as she made her way to the front door.

**Author's Note: Ah! You just made **_**my**_** day, MoonCrown! Haha, it's Memorial day over here and I got the day off from work. I did all my cleaning yesterday so I could write today (: I'm so glad you are digging the story! And I am totally a Beleg fan girl to begin with. I have the hardest time trying to decide how he looks to me. I am thinking a mix of Harry Lloyd as Viserys in "Game of Thrones" but he's built like Ryan Lochte but he's kind of got that Brad Pitt in "Troy" vibe, AHHHH yes, "GOFOHLBOFKFDULHZKOKÖÄPYJLSOOO" is a valid assessment of Beleg Cuthalion. So bad, I'm so self indulgent it's ridiculous. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	9. Memories Amid the Storm

Halfway through the apologetic monologue Braxton dove into upon her opening the door, Jessica was distracted by movement out in the street. She glanced over his shoulder, her brow creased.

"Jess, are you even listening to me?" Braxton croaked, "This is important."

"Yes, of course." Jessica brought her attention back to her ex-boyfriend.

Braxton sighed, running a hand through his ruffled dirty blonde hair.

"I came here at the crack of the dawn after a hell of a night-"

"The outcome of which you were solely responsible for…"

Braxton pursed his lips, "I know that, Jess. I just want you to hear what I have to say. Don't you think I deserve that much after five years together?"

"I'm listening." Jessica answered, trying to ignore the fact that Beleg was walking down the street towards them.

"I'm sorry for waking you up last night." Braxton continued, "And I'm sorry for what you saw at the restaurant. I understand if you need little space for a while, just please. There are some things you don't know about."

"After that little scene I witnessed yesterday, it seems there are quite a few things I didn't know about." Jessica couldn't help spitting, despite her desperate attempt to seem collected.

"Jess." Braxton was suddenly on his knees, "Is this what you want from me? To beg?"

"Jessica?"

Jessica looked up abruptly, Braxton glancing over his shoulder as Beleg climbed the porch steps. The tall elf feigned a puzzled expression. Jessica felt torn between terror and hilarity as his entrance.

"I apologize, Jessica." He began as Braxton struggled to his feet, "I had thought I said I would be by this morning. I had no inkling you would be entertaining…" He eyed Braxton curiously, standing head and shoulders over him, "…company."

"Who is this?" Braxton demanded, turning to Jessica whose jaw dropped.

"I'm Benedict…" Beleg replied, recalling Jessica's alias for him from their second trip to the ER, "It was I who was present when Jessica was almost slain by an automobile a few days past." Braxton was taken aback as Beleg took a step forward to shake his hand, "And who are you?"

Braxton glanced up at Beleg suspiciously before taking his hand firmly, "Braxton Kohn, Jessica's boyfriend."

"Ex…boyfriend." Jessica interjected.

"Thank you for helping Jess." Braxton continued, ignoring her comment, "Why did she ask you here?"

"She has my clothes."

Braxton blinked, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"W-When I got hit," Jessica stepped forward, stuttering, "He used his shirt to s-stop the bleeding."

Braxton looked back at Jessica, his expression darkened by doubt, "You didn't say the guy who saved you was young and…"

"Virile?" Beleg offered with a coy smirk.

Jessica felt as though she were suppressing laughter and vomit simultaneously.

"I'll be just a second…Ben." She nearly growled.

Both Braxton and Beleg looked at her, Brax's face was twisted with insecurity while Beleg's eyes flickered with mischief.

_Please don't go all primal on me while I'm gone. _She thought as she started down the hall towards the laundry room where she had left his t-shirt to dry.

"Ah, I thank you." Beleg said as she handed him the still damp shirt, "Again, so very sorry for disturbing you in your semi-recumbent posture, Braxton. I hope to see you again sometime, Jessica."

"Yes, some time." Braxton called back as Beleg nodded and trotted down the steps, "Jess, who is that guy to come around your house? How did he know where to find you?"

"Brax, please." Jessica lifted an eyebrow, "I'm tired. I have a blinding headache. I can only assume you are not feeling 100% either, so let's just call it a day."

Jessica turned to cross the threshold into her home. She glanced up with a shrug, shutting the door on Braxton who stood dejected yet obviously stubborn on her porch. Striding down the hallway, she turned into the kitchen.

"Was that inappropriate of me?"

Stopping hard in her tracks, Jessica shook her head at Beleg who stood leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and a smirk growing across his face. He approached her slowly.

"Beleg, I don't want it to seem like I was ever unfaithful to Braxton. That would be hypocritical of me." She began, trying to keep a straight face.

He came up a hand's breadth before her and held out the shirt, "I believe this needs to be dried out for a little longer."

Jessica sighed, taking the shirt from him roughly, an action that only made his grin blossom.

_Why does he have to be so cute when I'm trying to explain something important?_

"I did save you from an awkward situation though, did I not?"

"What did you say to him while I was gone?"

Beleg shrugged, "Nothing, I merely smiled at him politely. He asked me if I had known you from somewhere before."

"And what did you say to that?"

"I told him to ask you."

"Oh my gahhhh." Jessica moaned leaving the kitchen, "Now he's really going to think I cheated."

"Well, I do have prior claim." Beleg demanded following after her and leaning against the door frame of the laundry room.

"Technically yes, but romances from past lives usually don't fly with east coast trust fund babies like Braxton Kohn." Jessica shook out the t-shirt, "And please don't say that you have _claim _over me like I was a piece of land you staked out. It sounds sexist."

She moved towards the door to leave, keeping her eyes down as she tried to pass him. Beleg stuck out an arm, keeping her from going any further. Jessica felt the blood in her veins begin to thrum as he gently moved forward, forcing her back to the door frame. He reached out, wrapping his arm around her waist. Leaning his face towards her own, Jessica dared look up into his eyes.

"You know I hold the utmost respect for you, my lady." He spoke low, "When I say claim, I suppose I should specify that you have mastery of my own heart. You have had complete power over me since the first I saw you."

He reached up, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Jessica swallowed. A spark suddenly shot through her consciousness. Jessica pulled away and looked directly into his eyes.

"That is not the first time you've said that, is it?" She asked, her mind reeling.

Beleg smiled softly, "No, no it is not."

"Nor is this the first time you have felt in competition with another for me?" She cringed at the arrogance of such a statement though she meant nothing by it.

Beleg's face twisted between amazement at her remembrance and grim recollection. Though he continued to smile, his jaw tightened. He stepped back.

"Yes, there was another who sought your hand."

"But you were the one I always chose, right?"

"What do you remember?"

Jessica paused and took a deep breath, "I don't know."

Beleg nodded and began to walk away, "I feel as though I have been unfair to you, Lalwen. I have forced my affections upon you."

Jessica followed him, her palms beginning to become clammy, "What do you mean?"

He stopped at the front door and turned with a grim smile, "Your memories of that other life, you deserve to recall them on your own terms. I do not want to manipulate your memories to my own ends."

Jessica clenched her fists and nodded her head, her gaze wavering, "So what are you going to do?"

"I will not be far." Beleg opened the door, "Come to me when you feel ready, my lady."

Jessica felt frozen as she watched him stride down to the street, the automatic sprinklers in her front yard clicking on. The sky overhead had turned a threatening shade of dark grey. Wrapping her arms around her chest, Jessica took a deep breath. Though she knew he was right, it was still all she could do to keep from running after him.

_Be sensible. This is a lot to swallow in a short amount of time. Also, considering the fact that you are _severely_ emotionally vulnerable right now, maybe this is for the best. Finding out your boyfriend of five years has been unfaithful _and_ that you have repressed memories of a past life in another world is a lot to comprehend._

Despite the practical pep talk she gave herself mentally, Jessica couldn't help but feel an irrational pang of rejection as Beleg disappeared around the corner without a look back.

Giving a groan, she lurched towards the stairs. She needed a long nap.

* * *

Beleg Cuthalion dropped lightly to the ground. From his perch high in the branches of an ancient oak, he had watched the figure moving through the forest under the shifting violet of twilight. The newly created sun was sliding quietly beneath the tree line, giving just enough light for Beleg to make out the form of a stranger. He moved forward quietly, keeping to the deepening shadows of the wood.

The stranger paused by a swiftly moving river, the banks held back by mossy roots. The stream was pregnant with swirling strains of clay and mud as the spring rain nearly filled its bed to the brim. Beleg paused by a tree, watching the figure take a seat by a fallen rotting log. She turned her gaze towards the west.

Beleg felt his breath leave him as he studied a woman he had never seen before in the kingdom of Doriath. He had been long on the marches, watching the evil begin to awaken again in the ancient land of Arda. As Chief of the Marchwardens, he had more to worry about than the events at the court of Thingol and his queen Melian. He had heard tales of strangers in their lands, the like of which none seen in centuries. Their kin from across the sea had returned from the land of the Valar. He had not thought much on it, as it had nothing to do with him. Beleg was a wanderer at heart, restless and in constant need of action. Though beautiful, the halls of his King were stifling to his wild spirit.

However, he now reconsidered his decision to remain on his own.

The woman wore a simple gown of grey blue belted by a silver chain. A wave of heavy amber brown hair fell over her shoulder as she leaned to the forest floor and picked the dark red cap of a mushroom. She stood, meandering over to the edge of the bank, seeming to be lost in thought. She dropped her discovery in the swift current and watched it absently drift downstream.

Beleg froze where he stood as she turned her face on him, departing from her musings and sensing his presence. Her large eyes were a sharp grey, her hair framing her long face. Her bow shaped mouth parted slightly as she bent her head to the side, studying him calmly in the twilight. Beleg felt as though the breath were crushed from his chest. He wondered if there was a reflection of an early rising moon on the water beside her. Her countenance seemed to glow from within. Absently, as he approached her, he recalled there would only be a mantel of stars above their heads that night. She was producing that light herself.

"Good evening." She said evenly, folding her hands before her and nodding, "I do not believe I have seen you in the halls of our host."

Beleg searched her face quietly. The corner of the stranger's mouth lifted lightly as her gaze cut to the right awkwardly.

"My lord, have you not a tongue?" She asked lightly, "What are you called?"

Beleg still did not speak as he came before her. Lifting a hand, he let it hover briefly towards the bare skin of her forearm. He wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him in the half light. However, the stranger still seemed to subtly radiate in the darkening forest.

"Do you hail from across the sea?" He finally asked, meeting her gaze again, "One of the Noldor?"

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, Beleg unaware of the intensity of his stare. The lady looked to the ground.

"Yes, my lord. I have come to your lands with my kin."

"May I know your name, lady?"

The woman lifted her eyes to him once more, a grin playing at her mouth, "What use is it to you, grey elf? You look quite content to remain in your woods far from the company of the court."

She began to walk down the path she had just come from, Beleg keeping up alongside her, "My lady, I assure you, if you were but to tell me your name, there would be nothing to keep me from the halls of my King just to look upon your beauty once more."

Beleg was surprised as she let out a sharp chuckle, "Fine words. You are bold, aren't you?"

"Yes." He answered bluntly, causing her to stop and study him with surprised amusement.

"I assure you, my lord. I am not to most beautiful of my kin. I would leave you sorely disappointed with your promises to me were you to see my niece."

"And I assure you, my lady." He took a step forward, her expression gaining even more surprise at his abrupt closeness, "There could not be another who will leave me as spellbound as you have this evening. Please, a name."

She bit her lower lip slightly as she started to move down the path once more, leaving him in the shadows.

"You may call me Lalwen, archer." She called out without another look to him.

Beleg rested a foot on an unearthed root, perching a hand on his knee as he watched her fade into the darkness. He chuckled, shaking his head slightly. The blood in his veins slowly lost heat, the same sensation he experienced during the hunt. This Lady Lalwen posed a greater challenge than one he could ever find under the eaves of the wood.

Gripping the blackened wood of his prized bow, Belthronding, he strode in the direction of the halls of his king.

* * *

A sharp crack of thunder awoke Jessica towards mid-afternoon. She stumbled from bed and ran to the window that had remained open since Braxton had stood below it the night earlier. Rain poured in from the heavy storm outside. She could hear her parent's emergency alert radio droning on about the possibility of bad weather for the rest of the day downstairs in the kitchen.

Grabbing a bath towel she had left hanging on her desk chair, she numbly began to sop up the rainwater on the hardwood floor. She paused, sitting down hard on the floor. Jessica blew a loose strand of hair from her face and took a deep breath, looking out as a shard of lightening cut the sky.

Images from her vivid dream replayed over again. A woodland at twilight, a mushroom cap drifting down a stream, the bright blue eyes of a green clad archer studying her with fascination. The resounding baritone of his voice had rolled over her like the thunder overhead at that moment. She couldn't deny that she had heard that voice recently.

This had been no dream concocted by her overtired brain. Somewhere in the abyss of her memory, she had relived a scene of a life long passed away.

* * *

**Author's Note: AHHHH you guys are awesome, I'm so glad I don't have to geek out all by myself. Seriously. Anyways, I hope this chapter answered your question about what Jessica looks like, Mooncrown. I tried to describe her more in detail. I just tried to keep from giving a full explanation of her features right off. I have a hard time reading those fics that start off like the first paragraph, "Sally had rich dark red hair and sparkling green eyes and a full, womanly figure without being too fat"...I'm just like OK LETS BE A LITTLE REALISTIC AND STOP MAKING ME FEEL INSECURE, not to hate or anything, its just a personal preference. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this installment. Again, I just love you guys, seriously, I don't feel as weird knowing I'm not the only one irrevocably in love with fictional characters that aren't Edward Cullen gag (again sorry if I offended anyone)**


	10. Fire Drake

Mablung moved through the silver grey shadows lining the halls of his King. Upon entering the throne room, he laid a large hand over his heart and bowed his head toward the dais. Glancing up, Thingol subtly lifted a finger, ushering him closer.

"Mablung, the heavy hand." He smiled benevolently, nodding towards one of his Captains, "How glad I am that you have returned to us."

"My King," The loose strands of Mablung's long, silver hair fell forward over his shoulders as he bowed low, "I am more than honored to walk the halls of Menegroth once more."

"You are not as your comrade, the Strong Bow," Melian commented lightly, her kindly face shining out with an ethereal glow, "He prefers the borders of our land and wild places beyond our home."

"Yes, your highness." Mablung smiled, "Beleg is a true son of the wilderness to be sure."

Thingol and Melian nodded once more in recognition. Mablung again laid his fingers over the bronze breast plate over his broad chest, moving deftly to the side where other members of the court were present. He caught Daeron's dark eye and took his place beside the gifted Loremaster and Minstrel.

"You have been gone long, friend." Daeron commented, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, there is unrest on all borders and Beleg cannot handle it all by himself." Mablung answered, scanning the crowd that had gathered before the throne of the great King of Doriath, "There are faces here I do not recognize."

"Ah, our guests. Do you not recall the Mereth Aderthad?" Daeron lifted a dark brow as Mablung looked over at him in interest, "The feast of the Lord Fingolfin the King sent us as emmiseries to?"

Mablung nodded vaguely as he scanned the front line of figures. Honestly, the Noldorin feast was a blur to him as the wine had flowed plentifully and their host was generous with it. He still knew very little of their kin from across the sea. As he studied the crow, he was immediately struck by a maiden with hair the color of which he had never seen before. It seemed to glow with a light of its own, long and golden intermingled with silver. She was fair of face, her countenance emanating wisdom and strength of spirit. His jaw dropped slightly but he could only call her beautiful. Though he appreciated the physical beauty of the ladies of the court, Luthien especially who could cow a room upon her entrance, he had never pursued it as did his comrades.

His dark green gaze shifted slightly to the left of the golden haired elf. He peered across the room in interest.

"Who is this now?" Mablung indicated in the direction he was looking.

Daeron shifted, "Yes, that is the Lady Artanis. Lovely isn't she? Though I fear the Lord Celeborn may already have won her affections upon their first meeting. It is said her hair captures the light of the trees of Valinor in their prime."

"No, not the fair one. The maiden beside her," Mablung indicated towards her with his jaw, folding his hands behind his back, "She is partially in the shadow."

Daeron glanced in the same direction once more. He sighed as he searched the crowd.

"I fear I cannot tell you that, my Captain." He glanced over with a wry grin, "Why don't you find out for yourself."

"I believe I may." Mablung answered quietly, his eyes not leaving his object of interest.

* * *

Jessica spilled her coffee across her passenger seat as she hit the brakes hard at a red light. She had not even noticed it had changed. The car behind her blared its horn. It was the perfect beginning to a Monday morning.

"Are you serious?" She moaned, glancing over at the empty Starbucks cup, its cover having come loose.

_I wish I knew when these flashbacks would occur so that I can pull over the stupid vehicle._

She took a deep breath. Thankfully, she was close to the bank. Pulling into the parking lot, she was grateful that she had gotten there earlier than normal. Grabbing a handful of extra napkins stashed in the dashboard, she desperately began to rub at the mocha staining the cloth seat.

"Ah!" Jessica dropped the napkins, clutching her head and shutting her eyes tightly.

The images began to pour through her consciousness once more. The tall figure of what she assumed to be an elf approached her, clad in a fine bronze breastplate. His thick hair was pulled half back from his face in braids, the strange silver strands falling down his back. His square face was accented by a killer jawline and green golden eyes. He bowed to her.

Jessica blinked. She looked through her windshield to see Tinesha standing in front of her car, studying her curiously. Jessica managed a weak smile and a wave. Tinesha eyed her with concern once more before waving back and starting towards the bank entrance.

_How long is this going to keep happening?_

Ever since Beleg had spoken the name he had once known her by, Jessica had been bombarded by vivid memories. They would stop her clean in the middle of whatever she was doing and leave her breathless. She could only hope one wouldn't occur while she was driving again. She didn't know how she would even begin to explain _that_ one to a cop.

Groaning, she grabbed her purse and hitched it on her shoulder. Walking toward the bank in her summer wedges, she glanced over towards the gas station across the street feeling eyes on her. A strange sinking feeling crept over her belly as she noticed a figure in a deeply hood sweatshirt leaning against the bus stop shelter. She could not make out the individual's face but she clearly felt it was watching her.

_Keep it together, Jess. It was a weird weekend._

Truth be told, this was the happiest Monday morning she had experienced in years. She was grateful to return to some semblance of routine. Pulling out her teller keys, she took a deep breath deciding to not dwell on anything but her job that day. Perhaps this whole mess would be good for her career.

* * *

Lalwen's tolerance for the formality of Thingol's throne room was beginning to wear thin. She could only handle the stilted elegance and stiffness of those present for so long. One of the King's men, Saeros, had been making his advances towards Artanis almost incessantly upon their arrival in Doriath with Finrod, Lalwen's brother's eldest son. Lalwen was certain that her youngest brother Finarfin would be proud of his daughter's patient manner in treating the would-be suitor.

Lalwen smiled quietly to herself as she noticed her niece give a passing look to Celeborn, a lordly elf with whom Artanis had almost had an immediate connection.

"I need some air." Lalwen whispered to Artanis.

Artanis glanced over her shoulder, "So soon this evening, Aunt?"

"Yes please," Lalwen answered, managing to keep from rolling her eyes, "You are aware I have no stomach for crowds."

Artanis smiled quietly with a nod, "I speak with you later."

Lalwen gave a knowing glance in Celeborn's direction, laying a hand on Artanis's forearm, "Please do."

Artanis shook her head with a breathy chuckle, though her fair cheeks turned a light shade of pink that was most becoming. Lalwen smiled turning away from her lovely niece and edging her way along the shadowed walls of the hall.

Making it out into the stillness of the hall, she breathed deeply. The peace and stillness of the halls of Menegroth had grown on Lalwen. Though she was used to the sprawling, white marble of Valinor and Aman's deep, fair forests, after what felt like an age in the ice throes of Helcaraxë the warmth and richness of the kingdom of Doriath was a welcomed relief. Gathering her heavy, dark red skirts in her hands, she picked up her pace.

"My lady!" A voice rang though the softly lit hall behind her.

Lalwen slowed her pace, coming to a stop before the cross section where two other passageways met. A figure appeared from the shadows, his steps firm. It was an elf she had yet to meet since arriving at Menegroth. She pulled her thick, straight hair over her shoulder and lifted her chin as he brazenly strode towards her.

"My lady, I apologize for catching you off guard." He said with a respectful nod, his gaze not leaving her face, "I hope I did not startle you."

"You did nothing of the kind, my lord." She answered with a genuine smile, "You are a captain of the wardens, are you not?"

"My name is Mablung, I have been on patrol at our borders." He replied with a nod, coming to a stop a reverent distance from her, "Again, pardon my boldness, I just wished to know you name. You and your kin arrived while I was absent from Menegroth."

"Of course," Lalwen studied him with a gentle smile, "My brother's children are Finrod Felagund and Artanis. I accompanied them as guests of your king."

Mablung nodded silently, still smiling. His jaw dropped slightly, "And your name, fair lady?"

"Yes of course, I am called Lalwen." She answered, feeling her cheeks burn at forgetting to answer his question fully.

She was stunned at the rush of attraction upon the Captain's approach. It was a sentiment she had not experienced since her youth. However, she could not deny the man held himself with a certain confidence and gentility. He cut an impressive figure.

"Lalwen," Mablung repeated with a half-smile, "I shall remember that."

Lalwen smiled back, her gaze dropping slightly, "I must be going. I am glad to have met you, Mablung."

Mablung held out a hand in friendship. "As am I to have met you."

She took his hand in her own. She was surprised as he laid his other hand over her own heavily, his gaze not leaving her face. His grasp was warm and his palms calloused from his weapons, though not unpleasantly. Lalwen nodded once more, pulling away and starting down the hall towards her quarters.

Mablung stood in the dim light, gazing after her for a moment longer till she disappeared without another look back down an adjacent passage. He shook his head with a grin.

"Mablung!" He turned in the direction of a familiar voice.

Looking down the east facing hall, he let out a rolling laugh, "Strong bow!"

Beleg picked up his pace, clad in his usual green cloth and fine brown leather. His famous bow was hitched on his shoulder. He nodded towards his friend and comrade in greeting, his smile broad.

"Good Elbereth, how long has it been since we have seen you in this place?" Mablung asked jovially as Beleg came up to him, the men gripping each other firmly by the forearm in greeting.

"My Lord King would most likely say too long." Beleg grinned, "How have you been since your return?"

"I have only just this day," Mablung answered as the Captains began to make their way towards the throne room together, "What brings you this way? I had thought you were heading towards your old haunts in the north to hunt orc?"

"I suppose you could say the hunt brought me this way instead." Beleg answered enigmatically.

Mablung laughed, "Fine then. Keep your secrets, my friend. I can't wait to see the King's face when you stride into his throne room."

* * *

The day had gone on as usual. After lunch, the after weekend crowd had thinned to a trickle. Jessica was browsing through the articles on the Yahoo homepage when Tinesha peeked over into her window.

"So, how was your time with Braxton?" She asked with a genuine smile, "It was sweet of him to visit for the week."

"Yeah, about that-"

A customer suddenly appeared at Tinesha's window. Tinesha ducked down into her own cubby. Jessica let out a relieved breath at the chance to gather her thoughts on how to explain her break up.

She glanced up in her own window and found herself looking into Beleg's face, "You!"

Beleg's expression was the same it had been the night the wargs attacked her in the car garage, "Jessica, you are in grave danger."

Jessica blinked, "What now?"

Beleg turned his eyes hard on her face, "This will probably sound strange to you-"

"When does anything you say not sound strange to me?"

"But," He continued ignoring her comment, "A fire-drake has somehow made its way into your world."

Jessica nodded seriously, "Ok what is that?"

"A fire drake, a worm-"

"A worm? That doesn't sound so bad."

"Stop interrupting me, woman." Beleg growled low, "You would know it as a dragon."

Jessica let out a scoff, grinning in disbelief, "A dragon? As in King Arthur's knights kind of thing?"

"I honestly don't know what you are saying half the time either." Beleg replied glancing over his shoulder, his hand on her counter flexing anxiously, "But we must be going."

"Now?" Jessica shook her head, "I can't just leave when I'm at work."

"You are risking the lives of all these people." Beleg turned to her once more, "We cannot linger."

Jessica looked over his shoulder as another customer entered the lobby. She squinted as she watched the stranger curiously. Melissa at the Customer Service cubby stopped what she was doing and eyed him with interest. The individual was wearing a black sweatshirt with the deep hood pulled low over his face. He stopped in the middle of the lobby. It was the same person she had just seen that morning.

"I have some extra vacation time," She replied swallowing hard, "Let me talk to my head teller quickly."

"It's too late," Beleg answered, his face turning grim and jaw tightening. He didn't even turn to look but he seemed to sense the odd figure right behind him, "Is your place here fortified?"

"It has the stone counter in front of it and there is a metal coin vault underneath here."

"Get behind it now, _melamin." _His voice was gentle but firm as he said this, studying her startled face, "Now, my love."

Jessica gave the strange figure a last glance before ducking down under her counter. The shrill scream of Tinesha in the window next to her exploded like glass as Jessica looked up to see ruby flames cascade through the air over her head, tinged with blue. She put her hands over her ears as the fires started to erupt all around her. The fire alarm began to rail against the hot air.

_Beleg._

Her heart beat hard. She took a deep breath of the still fresh air under her window before lifting her head to the lobby. Jessica fought back the tears. The room looked like a war zone. It was as though the figure in the center of the bank had a flame thrower deep in his hood. She looked over at the other windows to see the other tellers cowering for cover.

"Jessica get down!" She heard her head teller Martin holler over the pandemonium.

She searched through the thickening haze and flames till finally she found Beleg. He had taken cover at the Customer Service desk. She watched him rise with purpose, his dark brow creased with clear determination. He took a long curved knife from underneath his loose over shirt and with deadly precision, threw the knife at the flame thrower. The blade sunk into the neck of the sweatshirt.

Jessica couldn't hold back a scream any longer as the dark clad stranger collapsed to the ground, the fire bursts ceasing immediately. The emergency sprinklers began to spray water from the ceiling, dousing the inferno inside the bank. Outside, fire engines and ambulances rushed into the parking lot with their lights blazing and sirens blaring. Through the down pour, as the tellers behind her were rushed towards the exit, Jessica looked over at Beleg. He had already had his gaze on her, water dripping from his long hair and down his dimpled chin.

Jessica felt her heart lurch at seeing him safe and whole. However, her gaze turned to where the perpetrator had fallen. She gave an audible gasp as she realized all that lay with Beleg's knife was a mound of empty clothing.

Beleg approached the sweatshirt and picked up the knife by the blade. Flipping it around to hold it by the hilt, he strode over to her window. He returned it to the hidden sheath at his side.

"Now, my love." He repeated firmly.

Jessica didn't need to be told twice. In her soaked grey pencil skirt, she pulled herself up onto the counter and swung her legs to the other side of the window. Beleg grasped her by the waist and brought her to her feet. Without a word, he took her hand as they ran towards the shattered glass lobby doors, past the firemen as they raced onto the scene.

* * *

**Author's Note: I thought you might appreciate that Braxton didn't show up in this chapter, Lalaith (; and I am so incredibly flattered that you are drawing fan art of Jessica/Lalwen, Mooncrown! I have absolutely no artistic talent whatsoever so hats off to you, seriously. Just on a nerdy side note, I started a tumblr with ideas for the story, how characters look and such, I'll pm you the link if you are interested. just let me know (:**


	11. Lalwen

_The elf reached out and gently grasped her wrist as she turned to leave the isolated garden._

"_Lalwen-" _

"Jessica?"

Jessica stirred.

"Sorry, dad."

Dr. Carpenter sighed, putting a palm to his face. He looked tired. She knew he had been on call most of the night. She felt badly that he found himself again at the hospital ER where she was getting checked out for trauma following the incident at the bank.

"Are you sure you are OK?"

"Yes, dad." Jessica reached out from where she sat on the doctor's table and firmly laid a hand on his shoulder, "Please don't worry about me. The doctor said I was good to go. Not even a singed hair on my head."

Dr. Carpenter gave her an obliging smile.

"I think she really is fine, Ken." Jessica's mom stepped forward.

"It's not only this situation that concerns me."

Jessica pursed her lips and pulled her hand back. Her gaze drifted towards the small window in the door where she could see Beleg waiting in the hallway. When her parents had rushed into the small room, Dr. Carpenter had a stilted meeting with "Benedict" as Jessica had introduced him. Jessica's father then had politely asked Beleg to leave the room for a moment so they could speak privately.

"What is it, dad?" Jessica ventured meekly.

"It's all this mess with that young hippie-haired kid out in the hall, your mother has told me all about him."

"I believe they call them 'hipsters' nowadays, Ken, not hippies." Mrs. Carpenter interjected wryly while Jessica tried not to smile.

"It doesn't matter what he's called, I'm not so sure about that relationship and I can't lie to my only daughter about my feelings." Dr. Carpenter continued, clearly unwilling to be diverted from his train of thought, "I'm concerned about your job, where you plan on going with that, if you want to pursue banking or maybe go back to school, do something else. You just can't sit in a teller window your whole life. You graduated with honors for heaven's sake."

"I won't, dad." Jessica replied, feeling the blood rush into her face. She threw her gaze hard on the blindingly white tiles of the hospital floor.

"And what about Braxton?"

Jessica swallowed. She had yet to break the news of the past weekend to her parents. Now was not the most opportune time either.

"Actually, I needed to tell you about that." She began tentatively, trying to find the right words to explain the bizarre Friday night that resulted in her break up and intense identity crisis.

"I already spoke with him."

Jessica's head snapped back. Her father shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Braxton got a hold of you?"

"I got a hold of him."

Jessica looked at her mother who seemed unable to meet her gaze. Jessica felt a stab of guilt for not talking to her sooner. Her mother was her best friend and closest confidant. She knew even if her mom wouldn't hold it against it, it hurt her to have not heard the news from Jessica.

"Why did you do that?"

"He had asked recently if he could meet with me to talk about something."

Jessica felt her heart drop. In the traditional Deep South, such a request from a long term boyfriend to a father could only mean one thing.

"He was going to talk about…" Jessica felt her stomach twist, "About marriage. Wasn't he?"

"Yes he was," Dr. Carpenter met her eyes evenly, "And I was going to give my blessing."

_Where do I even go with this?_

"Now, he told me that you requested some space." Dr. Carpenter continued as he wife came up beside him and hooked her hand in the crook of his elbow, "You and I don't get to talk much these days, I'm sorry. But what's going on, Jess?"

"Please tell us, babe." Jessica's mom laid a hand on her daughter's knee.

"Is this some kind of cold feet thing? Are you scared about the commitment of marriage itself?"

"No, dad." Jessica's eyes rolled towards the ceiling as tears surprisingly pricked at the back of her head. She took a deep breath, "No, dad. I feel like Braxton and I have been going in different directions for a while now."

"Distance is hard." Mrs. Carpenter offered, reaching out and smoothing her daughter's hair behind her shoulder, "You two have been handling it well but you don't get to see him as much as you were used to back at school."

"That's not the only thing." Jessica paused, unsure of how to explain Braxton's infidelity. The whole episode deeply embarrassed her.

"Is it a fling you have been having with the boy in hallway?" Dr. Carpenter asked gently without judgment in his voice, "That could confuse your feelings."

"Or maybe the fling isn't on Jessica's part."

Jessica met her mother's direct gaze. She wondered if she would be able to read her own daughter someday as well as her mom did her own. Mrs. Carpenter pursed her lips and glanced over at her husband.

"Did Braxton…cheat on you?" Dr. Carpenter asked.

Jessica nodded.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I found out on Friday." Jessica answered, her jaw trembling, "I didn't know how to tell you. It hurt and I didn't want you to hate Braxton. I don't hate him, I just don't want to be with him."

Mrs. Carpenter sidled up beside her daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Jessica's cardigan was slightly damp from the episode earlier in the day. A deep silence of understanding descended between Jessica and her parents. Dr. Carpenter sighed and hooked a thumb towards the hallway.

"So Ben out there a good remedy for a broken heart?" He grinned.

"Ken! Jessica is a grown woman, she can rebound with whomever she wishes."

"Oh my word, Benedict is not a rebound!" Jessica choked out a laugh.

_He's more like a really, really, _really_ old flame._

"Whatever he is, do you say he's a good guy?" Dr. Carpenter asked.

"Yeah, he's the best of guys. And he's just a friend, don't worry."

"Well, don't take things too quickly. This is a tough time in life," Mrs. Carpenter tucked a loose strand of hair behind her daughter's ear, "Nobody warns you about how much your mid-twenties can potentially suck. A new romance isn't the answer to questions you have about life right now."

_This one creates more questions than answers anyway._

Jessica smiled obligingly and nodded, "Actually, I was going to talk to my boss about taking the rest of the week off. I have enough vacation days and with the branch in need of repairs, I thought I could go visit Nana on the coast?"

"Actually, I already spoke with your boss." Dr. Carpenter nodded, "They are giving the staff the week to recover emotionally. It was such a strange case, this whack job with a flame thrower in a bank. You sure you don't want us to get someone for you to talk with about this whole thing?"

"Thanks, dad, but I don't think I need a therapist." Jessica shrugged with a grin, "I just need a break for a little while."

"That sounds like a great idea." Mrs. Carpenter added, "Now Ken, get that kid in here. He's going to think we've been plotting his demise."

* * *

Lalwen made her way across the myriad of colorful stones that created the floor of the hallway. Her slippers barely made a sound as she came to a halt before an intricate woven hanging on the deeply carved wall. From the moment she had arrive at the halls of Menegroth, Lalwen had been overtaken by the ethereal beauty of a place so far from Aman. Melian had obviously done her best to recreate the spirit of Valinor in the earthiness of her new home.

Running her hand down a column meant to resemble a beech tree, Lalwen felt her heart lurch with grief. So much had been destroyed in such a short amount of time. She breathed deeply, her eyes running over the tapestry before her.

The newborn sun was rising over a jagged landscape, burning away the age old darkness of Arda. Lalwen wondered quietly if the scene had been woven before or after the event had occurred. As one of the Maiar, Melian could foresee things the Eldar could only dream of or fear lingering in the mists of the future.

Lalwen let her gaze drop to the bottom corner of the piece. She swallowed hard as she made out a strange dark figure lingering in the shadows, fume and flame of a sinister land. It held up a fist in futile rebellion against the brilliance bursting across the heavens.

"Lovely work, isn't it?"

Lalwen turned quickly, surprised from her dark musings by a deep, masculine voice.

"Captain Mablung." She smiled politely with a nod of her head, "Yes, it is mesmerizing."

"I believe that one was made by the hand of the Queen herself." He stepped forward, his eyes on the tapestry and hands folded at his back, "That day is burned in the memory of all the Eldar, don't you agree?"

Lalwen smiled quietly and nodded. She was unwilling to divulge how emotional it had been after their long, dark walk through the crushing northern ice to see such beauty erupt in the heavens. Her brother Fingolfin's horns had resounded their clear note. The sound still rang in her memory, nearly bringing her to tears at the thought of it. It was too intimate of a memory to relay to a relative stranger.

Mablung turned his gentle gaze on her. Lalwen met it hesitantly.

"I must ask, my lady, how you came to grace our halls?"

"I am here as a guest of your King." Lalwen answered evenly, glad to return to a safe topic, "At the behest of my niece Artanis. Her mother is kin to Elu Thingol and so she was invited with her brothers to pass through the girdle of Melian. I am merely a tag-along."

"You are close with your niece?"

"Yes, very." Lalwen smiled gently at the thought of the loveliest of her brothers' children, "Though I must admit, she is wiser than I in most things. Some days it feels as though she were my elder."

Lalwen bit her tongue at such an admittance. She hoped the great Sindarin warrior wouldn't think her foolish to declare such a truth. However, her mother had always told her that the fearsome joy of her spirit would keep her as young as the first Spring of Arda and not just in body. Her mother name meant _laughing maiden_ for this very reason. In contrast with her wise and occasionally ambitious niece, it made her seem to be the younger of the two in spirit.

Mablung merely gave an enigmatic glance back at the wall hanging, "I am sure you do not give yourself justice."

An easy silence fell between the two of them. They stood gazing at the vivid colors reminiscent of the tree Laurelin cascading across the intricate threads of the tapestry.

"I have heard merely rumors of your peoples' sojourn here." Mablung said, "What were your own reasons for leaving the land of the Valar?"

Lalwen's mouth went dry. She felt her heart twist within her as she recalled their last days in Valinor. Her dear father's horrific murder, the separation from her mother, sister and then younger brother. Then the appalling scene at Alqualondë. Though she had not participated in the shameful kin slaying, Lalwen was left feeling dirty from any connection to the event. She felt besmirched, despite her noble standing and compared to the bright and shining figure before her. Lalwen knew from just one meeting with Mablung that he never would have stood to the side while innocents were massacred by a mad man like her half-brother.

"I am sorry, is that too familiar of a question?" Mablung recounted, bowing his head slightly, "I did not mean to offend."

Lalwen realized she had remained silent for a long moment, "No, I just am unsure of the answer myself." She found herself replying candidly.

"Are you regretful of your decision to come to our lands?" Mablung glanced up.

She wondered if he had consciously meant to step towards her. Lalwen gave him a sad smile, "I did regret it, until I arrived here."

Mablung's handsome jaw jutted out slightly as he gave a genuine chuckle, his broad chest filling with a deep breath. She was surprised to see that he almost seemed relieved by her answer. _As though I have a choice to leave for Valinor once again_, she thought ruefully.

"Aunt?"

Lalwen turned to see Artanis carefully approaching them. Her niece was much too subtle to give away her thoughts but Lalwen could tell clearly that she was amused at the sight of the handsome Captain's advances towards her kin. Artanis gave Lalwen a gentle, coy grin.

"Ah, niece!" Lalwen felt her cheeks flare with heat, "Captain, this is Artanis."

"I have heard much of you, my lady." Mablung gave her a chivalrous bow to which Artanis nodded in response.

"I hope they were good things you were told." Artanis lifted a blonde brow.

Mablung chuckled, "Only the best."

"I remember the King introduced you to court the other evening."

"Yes, my lady." Mablung's eyes drifted once more over to Lalwen before returning to Artanis, "My fellow Captain as well."

"Yes, the wild looking elf." Artanis smiled genuinely.

"Beleg is certainly his own man." Mablung laughed, "But I believe you both would enjoy his company. He is a fine captain though he prefers the company of squirrels and stags to the dangers of court."

"I certainly hope we may be introduced soon." Lalwen answered, nodding her head.

Artanis and Lalwen each gave him a curtsy before bidding him good evening. Linking arms, they waited to speak until they were out of hearing distance.

"These men of the Sindar certainly do cut fine figures, do they not Aunt?" Artanis asked demurely without looking at Lalwen.

Lalwen scoffed, "Shouldn't it be me berating you for your obvious long, lingering looks with the Lord Celeborn?"

"I was berating no one." Artanis grinned to herself, "Merely stating a truth. Come now, the Queen has requested our presence."

* * *

Jessica pulled over the car as she came to the end of the road. Beleg was taking shelter from the steady summer downpour under the bus stop, standing against the Plexiglas with his arms crossed over his chest. He gave her his steady smile as she rolled down the window to her car.

"You coming then?" She called out with a half grin.

He shrugged, glancing towards the sky, "I was considering it."

"You better be doing more than considering." She found herself retorting, "Get in the car, _Benedict_."

He ran around to the other side of her car and burst in through the passenger's side, shaking the rain from his hair as he sat down.

"Buckle up." She stated as they started towards the interstate.

"What did you just command me to do?" Beleg glanced over at her with a bemused grin.

"Buckle- oh just a moment." She pulled the car into a parking lot.

Beleg watched with amusement as she reached over towards him and pulled the seat belt over his chest, clicking the latch at the other end of the seat. She sat back and nodded curtly at him.

"What was that for?" He asked, lifting a brow.

"So you don't go flying through the windshield and so I don't get a ticket if we get pulled over." She answered as she pulled around and waited for the light to turn.

"I wish you could hear how strange you sound to me sometimes." He answered. He reached over abruptly and took her fingers that were resting on the radio knobs as she searched for a station. He held them in his hand tenderly before bringing them to his lips. Jessica turned toward him, his gaze holding her own. Her breath hitched. The car behind her blared its horn as the light had turned quite a few moments before. Jessica hit the gas, turning back to the road and grasping the wheel, "My lady, you can buckle me up any time you wish."

Jessica couldn't help but laugh, "I believe you are more modern in the things you say that you are willing to admit sometimes."

She got onto the ramp heading east towards the sea.


	12. By the Sea

_The screams rose to a deafening high. Grief-stricken and heart sick with the blood spilling into the sea, Artanis buried her cold face in Lalwen's shoulder. Lalwen could not tear her eyes away from the scene playing out in the near distance. Heady, black smoke rolled across the dark sea as the cries of the elves, armed only with flimsy bows and arrows against cruel steel, rose into the clouded sky. The firelight reflected against Lalwen's eyes, the hot wind catching her cloak and wrapping it around Artanis as she trembled against her aunt. Her niece did not weep as the other women and some men of the Noldor did around them. Fingolfin stepped forward to stand by Lalwen._

"_Finarfin is speaking of leaving us." He spoke without looking at her._

_Artanis lifted her pale face as Lalwen turned her wide gaze on her older brother. Tendrils of his dark hair trembled against his armored shoulders, his face set like flint against the abomination of their half-brother. Artanis left them without a word, her steps firm as she went to seek out her father._

"_Will he?"_

"_I cannot say," Fingolfin replied without inflection, "These are Eärwen's people. It is a boon she remained back in Valinor and is not here to witness…this."_

_She knew her brother could not conjure the words to describe such a scene. Lalwen couldn't help but wonder how they had managed to get here. The verve of Fëanor's words had worn away like strong wine, leaving her sick with the consequences of following such a mad man. She watched as a figure alight with flame flung himself into the sea from the prow of a burning ship. Lalwen turned away from her brother and the massacre, retreating to a lonely boulder nearby. She crouched next to it, shoving her fists in her ears to muffle the horror._

_But still, the cries echoed endlessly._

"Aunt, _ma alwa nát?_" A clear voice broke through the confusion, "Are you well? Aunt!"

Lalwen blinked, her vision clearing where she lay on her reclining couch by the tall window of her room. She could hear the breeze sifting through the heavy midsummer foliage outside. The gossamer curtains drifted lazily in the temperate air. Night had fallen since she had laid down to rest. She had not realized how deeply she had fallen into her memories.

She shifted. Artanis knelt over her, her fine brow knotted in concern as her fire gold hair fell across her bare white arms. Lalwen struggled to sit up, wiping her damp brow and trying to bring herself back to the present.

"You were thinking of it, weren't you?" Artanis said barely above a whisper as she sat next to her kinswoman.

Lalwen did not answer but merely nodded. She tried not to look at the fire that a servant must have lit in the small, elegant hearth while she was lost in her thoughts. While resting, Lalwen rarely let herself drift away in her mind. The fiery figure in the corner of the Queen's tapestry had awoken memories she had tried to repress for years.

_Are you regretful of your decision to come to our lands?_

Mablung's question reverberated in her heart, making her stomach clench in conflict.

"_Melda_?"

"Yes, Aunt?" Artanis replied, smoothing Lalwen's hair down her back and giving her the steady gaze that deeply endeared her to her elder.

"Do you regret not returning to Valinor with your father when he left us?"

Artanis was quiet, her face not betraying her thoughts. She stood, wrapping her thin arms around her frame and walking towards the fireside. Despite her slender figure, Artanis cut a resilient silhouette in the glow of the flames, her shadow playing against the opposite wall. There was a surprising strength in her that Lalwen knew would only grow in time. She was so happy she would be there to see her beloved niece blossom into the Lady she was destined to become.

"I have asked myself the same question before," Artanis replied evenly, "In the midst of the bitter, grinding ice, when our kin would die of despair, I often looked back and wondered if Arda was worth the pain of our crossing."

"What about now?"

Lalwen was surprised to see a blush spreading across Artanis' throat and cheeks, "I believe I needed to find someone here worth staying for, not that we have a choice of returning. It needed to be more than the promise of my own country to rule, not like how I thought in my youth."

"The Lord Celeborn?"

A shadow of a smile passed over Artanis' bow shaped mouth as she trained her eyes on the fire. The sight warmed Lalwen's heart, the dark shadow of her memories blowing away like dark clouds. She did not press her niece for details of her romance. Artanis was private and Lalwen respected her boundaries. When she was ready, she would disclose all to her closest kin.

"Sometimes though," Artanis turned towards her once more, her face darkening, "When the Queen looks at me, it's as though she knows what we witnessed."

Artanis approached Lalwen where she sat with her bare feet flat on the stone floor. Kneeling by the couch, Artanis laid her head on Lalwen's lap and closed her eyes.

"I have felt the same." Lalwen replied, resting a hand on her niece's head, "I know your brother excluded the news of the kinslaying when he spoke with Thingol and all that happened in those dark days before we fled Arman. We forgave them for their treachery. All is past. But such sins have a way of coming to light."

Artanis shivered but remained silent. The Noldorin ladies did not speak again as they watched the fire burn down to the hot ruby embers.

* * *

Jessica stood at the wide French doors of her grandmother's old home. Facing the grey sea, a storm brewing out over the open ocean, she studied the tall figure of the elf down on the beach. The rising wind blew in through the house, the rose bushes planted around the yard shivering and shedding their dark red blossoms.

The house stood just a few yards from the beach and was isolated from their neighbors by shaggy patches of wood. Jessica's grandmother had lived in the home until she had begun to lose her memory a few years earlier. She now lived in a facility specifically for helping those with Alzheimer's. Her father had not had the heart to lose the home he had grown up in after his mother had been diagnosed.

Beleg had become strangely quiet the moment they came within view of the water. Upon arriving, he had strode down to the shore almost immediately. Not quite knowing what intrigued him so but unwilling to disturb his reverie, Jessica had gone about opening up the house and starting to cook dinner. Thankfully, as her parents had been there just a few days before, there were still plenty of nonperishable groceries in the pantry. She wondered what Beleg would think of macaroni and cheese as she watched him on the windswept beach.

_I wish there was a "Care and Keeping of your Elvish Quasi-Boyfriend" manual. Maybe "Elves for Dummies"._

A streak of lightening tore across the sky to the east. Beleg did not stir. The clouds were drawing in rapidly. Jessica pulled back into the shelter of the house as sheets of rain pounded from the turbulent sky. The sea rose violently. Still Beleg stood transfixed.

"Beleg!" Jessica yelled over the storm, "Beleg!"

He shifted, glancing over his shoulder. With one last look to the raging sea, he started at a steady jog towards the house. Jessica felt her stomach give a flip. She wondered if she should have left him down at the water's edge. Though they had been alone together before, this time felt different. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she found it difficult to meet his gaze as he came up to the open door dripping wet.

"I made us something to eat." She managed, looking up at him briefly.

Something caught her eye. The damp wind had blown his long hair back from his face, exposing his ears. Her mouth dropped slightly as she noticed they were tipped slightly at the ends. Without thinking, she reached out and lightly touched where the cartilage peaked curiously. It was like nothing she had ever seen. Beleg's breath hitched and he lifted a hand, grasping her wrist in his long, elegant fingers. Jessica met his eyes, intent on her face. Rain drops slid down the sharp line of his jaw and over his mouth.

"I'm s-sorry." She stuttered, taking her hand away and drawing back slightly, "I just never…"

Beleg shook his head, "Sometimes I forget how strange I must seem to you."

Jessica felt the heat rise in her face as she turned away quickly. She could hear the water on the stove threatening to boil over. A thunder clap rolled over the stormy sea.

"I had better see to dinner in case we lose power." She excused herself, "You will find more of my brother's clothes in his old room. It's the second one on the left upstairs."

Jessica turned on the television mounted above the fridge for some background noise. The casual tone of the meteorologist on the Weather Channel droned about the possibility of severe storms through the night. Jessica focused on the normality of the boxed macaroni and cheese, the weather man's vague predictions, her burned finger as she accidentally bumped it against the side of the pot. She tried not to think of Beleg upstairs. She had never been more acutely aware of his in-humanness until now when she fully believed his story. She did not hear him as he entered the kitchen.

"I am sorry for neglecting you this afternoon."

His voice made her jump as he walked towards the window adjacent to the stove. She glanced over to see him watching the sea once more.

"I'm a big girl," She attempted a casual chuckle, "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can." He answered walking to the island in the middle of the kitchen as she brought over the strained noodles.

She tried not to be rattled as she poured the neon orange cheese mixture over the steaming pasta. However, she could almost feel his gaze heavy on her where he stood, leaning against the counter across from her. Jessica glanced up to see a faint smile playing at his lips.

"What is it?" She ventured with a nervous laugh.

"It is strange to me." He replied, "This world fits you so well, almost better than where your soul was born. Though I never saw you cook while you lived in Arda."

"This is hardly cooking." Jessica shook her head vehemently, "This is how you survive in college. I lived on this stuff and ramen noodles."

"Ramen?"

"Don't ask." Jessica stirred the noodles, "It's a meal beyond description and would leave you appalled if I even tried to tell you about it."

"But I want to know everything about you here, your life in this place." He moved closer towards her, his voice becoming stronger, "You don't know how long you have been from my side."

Beleg reached out and pushed her hair back, grazing her shoulder. Jessica glanced up at him, his face glowing with awe as he mimicked her motions from earlier. He lightly touched the rounded shell of her ear gently. Jessica shivered.

"I have to remind myself that you are a different person here."

His voice lost its lightness for a moment, making Jessica's heart drop. Again, she was overcome with that strange surge of jealousy towards that unknown figure she had once been. That girl had managed to hold the heart of this warrior. She wondered if she could do the same. Jessica felt a sharp stab of insecurity as the image of Braxton resting his hand on Beth's bare thigh in the restaurant burst through her brain. She could barely keep the attention of a sycophantic, flimsy frat boy. Braxton paled on every level in comparison with Beleg. How could he ever really want her if he ever got to truly know her?

Jessica turned away a little more abruptly than she meant to as the stove timer went off for the fish sticks. Beleg stayed where he was as she brought the hot cooking sheet to the counter.

"This is the meal of my childhood." She laughed lightly, trying to bring the conversation back to a casual level and not meeting his gaze.

"Jessica," Beleg spoke quietly, not moving from where he had been, "I still feel for you the same, even in this place, if that is what worries you."

"No, Beleg." Jessica paused and looked up at him directly, "You feel for the elf maiden who died in your country however many years ago. Do you even know who I am? Me, here and now?"

"That is what I was trying to explain." He replied firmly, closing the distance between them once more. Jessica turned her body towards him, unable to keep herself from his natural magnetism, "I know you are different from Lalwen. I want to know who _you, _Jessica Carpenter, are more than I can express. And yet, _guren vell_, you are still the same here." Beleg rested a hand against the white cotton of Jessica's t-shirt at her heart, his voice dropped, "I can still see it in your eyes."

Jessica's heart started to thud. The rain picked up speed outside, pouring down the windows as night descended. Before she could reply, the lights flickered then suddenly went out.


	13. Courtly Quarry

"Whoever holds your thoughts this tightly must be a very fine lady."

Mablung glanced over at Beleg who grinned at his friend and comrade. Mablung scowled, looking down at his hands where he sat hunched over on his knees. Beleg was sharpening the blade of his sword with a flint, leaning against a wall opposite him.

"Will you finish that blade?" Mablung growled, standing and picking up his spear where it leaned against the knotted fence made of unearthed tree root.

Tossing the spear so the bladed end faced out, he approached the nearby shooting ground. With a grunt, the King's captain brought his powerful arm forward and sent the spear into the archery target. It hit at the midpoint but a little off from the very middle. Mablung turned in surprise as an arrow flew past him. It hit at dead center right next to the trembling spear. Mablung ignored Beleg as he came up alongside him smirking with his black wood bow.

"So, who is she?" Beleg lifted a brow playfully.

"Are you ready to spar?" Mablung demanded, returning to where his own sword lay.

Beleg chuckled. He followed behind his fellow captain and set his bow down in favor of the newly honed blade.

"Fine then, keep your secrets." Beleg replied. Mablung's sword rang softly as he unsheathed it, "And I'll keep mine."

"Oh!" Mablung looked up with a fervent expression, "So there _is_ more to your unplanned visit to Menegroth! I wondered what you were _hunting_ as you so gracefully put it."

The captains strode to the middle of the sandy sparring ground. The day was clear over their heads, the summer air heavy with humidity. Even though they had yet to exert themselves, the faces of both men had a sheen of sweat to them. Mablung's long silver hair was pulled back in a half braid down his broad back. He was clearly the more muscular of the two, though Beleg was a few inches taller. The hunter was also the faster. Beleg loosened the ties at the neck of his white shirt as Mablung pushed his sleeves back over his elbows.

"What I hunt is between me and my quarry." Beleg swung the sword in his hand.

"How very gallant of you to refer to a Lady of the court as quarry." Mablung began to circle his friend.

"You know gallantry is the very essence of my being." Beleg burst forth with a swing of his sword.

Mablung blocked the attack with the flat of his blade, "I believe I have seen you more comfortable in the middle of a fray than in court."

Beleg chuckled deeply, spreading his long arms out with a grin, "What can I say? My sire is the very forests and streams of Arda. Not all of us are as gentile in our ways as you, Captain."

Mablung shook his head as he took the offense strongly, "Gentile in court perhaps. And with the ladies."

Beleg bound Mablung's blade before twisting it away and bounding to the side gracefully. Mablung twirled the sword in his hand, the front of his shirt beginning to stick to his chest with perspiration. He grinned at Beleg who regained his footing. The elves circled each other like wild cats in the wood.

"So who is she? A fleet footed laiquendi you found in the woods?" Mablung asked, turning the questions on Beleg, "Perhaps someone like our little Nellas?"

"Hardly." Beleg snorted as he turned deftly avoiding Mablung's next attempt, "She is a fine lady, much finer than the likes of me has ever chased."

"If your eye is on the Lady Artanis-"

"No, not the golden haired one." Beleg shook his head, "She is lovely but I already know."

"Celeborn, yes. Though Saeros seems fairly testy since she has rebuffed his approaches several times now." Mablung grinned, "It is refreshing to see that upstart get shot down."

"You, my friend, are a warrior who plays at court during peace times." Beleg reasoned, pausing to wipe the sweat from his fighting hand, "Saeros is a dandy who plays at being a hunter and only moderately well."

The laughter faded from Mablung's face as he looked up past Beleg's shoulder. Beleg groaned, knowing who stood behind him before he even turned. The dark haired elf, who was kin to the king on his mother' side, stood with his own sword sheathed as his waist. Saeros' hand rest on the hilt of the sword, a wry smirk growing across his young face.

Beleg nodded with a cocky sneer in return, "M'lord."

"Perhaps you could use some more practice with a different opponent, warden." Saeros nodded towards Mablung and forcefully pointed him off the sparring ground, "Even if I am only a dandy as you put it."

Beleg bowed in acquiesce, throwing Mablung a look as he walked to a fine stone bench on the side. Mablung grinned as he sat down expectantly. Beleg tried not to yawn as Saeros circled him, his fine sword held lightly before him. Mocking the high born lord twice would probably not bode well for Beleg with the king. Saeros made the first advance which was blocked quickly by Beleg. He tried again not a few moments later. Beleg had to admit, Saeros was aggressive though if he were in real combat he could be seen as reckless. Saeros' dark hair lay loose on his shoulders. Beleg soon had Saeros bound. Saeros' untried hand slid down the blade of his sword above the hilt, losing the strength in his stance.

"Ready to give, m'lord?" Beleg growled between gritted teeth.

Saeros turned his searing, dark gaze on the hunter. A droplet of sweat slid down his face from his damp hairline. Before the Lord could respond, Beleg was distracted by movement coming towards the sparring ground. He watched as Mablung approached a trio of foreign elves as they came up to the fence; two golden haired elves, the lady Artanis and the elf who was her brother, and a third with hair the color of dark amber. Beleg lost his grip as he suddenly recognized her.

"Lalwen?" He breathed as his damp hand slipped in his brief distraction.

Lalwen turned her attention from Mablung and looked towards where Beleg and Saeros struggled. It was long enough for her face to lighten in surprise and recognition. Saeros regained his grip and shoved Beleg away, surprising the March-warden with the force of his movement. Saeros brought the flat of his blade hard against Beleg's shin, sending him hard to the dusty ground.

"Saeros!" Mablung boomed running towards his fallen friend, "This was only a sparring match."

Saeros sheathed his sword as he strode away, silent and sneering. He walked past the Noldorin elves without acknowledging them. Mablung pulled back the leg of Beleg's loose trousers to find that, though there would no doubt be a nasty bruise, the skin was not broken. However, the elf had come down hard on his hip. Beleg could feel the tendons and joints protesting as he shifted. He hissed through his teeth.

"You had him, what happened?" Mablung asked in wonder.

"I was…distracted." Beleg glanced up towards the Noldorins who were moving away from the scene.

However, the Lady Lalwen paused and studied him curiously before following her kin. She was even lovelier than he remembered. She broke their brief eye contact before moving away. He grunted as Mablung helped him to his feet and made their way painfully towards a nearby bench, Beleg's arm around Mablung's shoulders.

Mablung tossed his friend a water skin before taking one for himself. Mablung poured the water over his glistening face, glancing briefly in the direction of the retreating figures as they moved through the wide gardens. Beleg looked at his friend in interest.

"Just for your pain, I will let you in on my secret." Mablung began, taking a draw from the skin, "That is the lady that has held my attention so keenly. She is …fascinating to me."

Beleg's heart sunk to his stomach, "I assume you do not mean the Lady Artanis."

"No, it is her Aunt." Mablung sheathed his sword and sat next to Beleg, "Her name is Lalwen. She is one of the Noldor from across the sea. She is much higher born than I could ever hope for though."

Beleg pursed his lips, his expression not betraying his feelings. If someone as lordly as Mablung, despite his lack of royal connections, could not hope for the hand of such a lady, a wild hunter of the marches as himself could only dream. He tried not to think of the obvious complication that he and one of his closest friends were both enchanted by the same woman. For a moment, his confidence was shaken. What was he even doing there at court? He should be out on the borders of the girdle where he felt at home.

He tried to stand and found it difficult. Mablung reached out, steadying him by the forearm. Beleg grimaced. Now thanks to Saeros, he would have to remain longer still at Menegroth. However, even if he were able to leave, he would have found himself reluctant to do so.

The Lady Lalwen's fine figure and intriguing expression at seeing him burned through his brain. He had to see her again, even if it was just one last time before he disappeared once more into the wild.


	14. A Question of Worth

It was cooler in the morning. Summer had fallen heavily upon Doriath, the air so dense it was almost a chore to move through it. Though she was naturally more inclined towards warm weather, Lalwen preferred to move about the grounds surrounding Menegroth before noon day. Once the sun reached its zenith, she would retreat to the cool, rock halls of her host.

She had managed to create a routine for herself, walking the wild gardens of Melian soon after dawn. By mid afternoon, she retreated inside to read the extensive wealth of histories penned by the famed scribe Daeron himself. Before supper, Lalwen would spend a few hours at the loom she shared with her niece. Artanis had begun to spend more time with the Queen, learning all she could at the great ruler's feet. Lalwen was not jealous of the special attention shown to her kinswoman. Artanis was special. It was something she had always known in her heart and it created a sense of pride for her golden haired niece.

Though she was amusing and could be wise at moments, Lalwen knew her gifts were common among her people. Her youthful heart and demeanor were appealing and approachable, but she was nothing extraordinary and she liked being that way. Her beauty was unique but not particularly striking. It allowed her anonymity in her infamous family. She was loved by those whom she held dear and that was all that mattered.

The grass was wet with dew under her bare feet as she traversed the slowly wakening garden. She had worn a loose, filmy gown the color of sea foam. The diaphanous sleeves attached at the shoulders and elbows but were open otherwise to let in the light morning breeze. Lalwen had not bothered to adorn herself otherwise, leaving her heavy hair loose down her back without ornamentation except for a simple, slender braid over her shoulder.

She glanced over her shoulder to make sure she was alone. With little decorum, she plopped herself in a bed of clover, sitting cross legged as she had as a child. Lalwen ran her fingers over the ground, looking for four leafed clovers. Propping her elbow on her knee, she rested her chin on the heel of her hand as she studied the ground. She smiled slightly as a memory skittered across her consciousness.

"What are you thinking of, child?"

Lalwen looked up, startled by the fair voice that disturbed her thoughts. The Queen stood before her. Melian almost outshone the white gold sunlight. She smiled gently. She was dressed simply in a white, summer gown, a finely woven basket filled with wild berries on her arm. Lalwen stood abruptly, her face burning at being caught in such a childish pose. She brushed off the back of her dress, folding her hands at behind her.

"My mother, your Highness." She replied, her eyes falling to the ground.

"I have heard from your nephew that your mother was not of your father's people."

"No, my lady." Lalwen let her eyes lift to the Monarch's fair countenance, "She was of the Vanyar, her brother is Ingwë."

Melian nodded, "Then your lineage is truly noble. To be kin both to the High King of the Vanyar and Noldor, it is quite an honor."

Lalwen shifted uncomfortably. Her thoughts drifted back to her older sister and brothers. They truly held themselves as descendants of royalty. Lalwen had always felt somewhat out of place. She was her parents' joy for the laughter she had brought to their house, but among her kin, she had always felt somewhat lesser. She had never wanted the fame that came with her blood; she would have much preferred to be nameless and happy among the more common folk. Perhaps that was the real reason she had followed her brother into Arda; the chance for simple happiness.

She suddenly realized her thoughts had taken over for much longer than she had meant. Glancing up in embarrassment at her silence, she found the Queen watching her with interest. The look on her ethereal countenance was knowing, as though she had seen her thoughts. Lalwen suddenly conjectured the Maiar Queen had most likely done just that. Melian smiled softly and stepped forth, laying a fair hand on Lalwen's bare forearm.

"Your humility and childlike heart in the face of all you have seen and done is a rare gift." Melian spoke gently, "Let not the burden of your birthright dictate your path. In this land, you may be just Lalwen if you wish it."

Lalwen was surprised to feel tears prick at the back of her eyes. Never before had anyone understood her heart's truest desire. The Queen smiled quietly, pressing her fingers into her arm before nodding and walking towards the entrance to the halls.

Alone again with the Queen's words resounding in her heart, Lalwen's eyes drifted over towards the vacant sparring grounds where she had seen the wild elf the afternoon before. In the days since her chance encounter, she had not thought much on him. She had merely thought him a wood elf whose passing fancy with her would fade.

"Who is that with the Lord Saeros?" Her nephew Ingoldo had asked, perching a foot on the wild root fence and leaning against his knee as he watched the match.

Mablung turned, his hands perched on his hips, "That is my comrade, Beleg Cuthalion, the strong bow. He is the Captain of the Marchwardens on the northern border."

"The archer you mentioned." Artanis replied, "We still have yet to be introduced."

"Once they are done, I shall do so." Mablung replied, glancing over briefly at Lalwen who smiled at him genuinely. She enjoyed seeing the Captain.

Lalwen was surprised to feel a fluttering of anticipation in her stomach as Beleg looked towards them. She met his gaze. He had been intent on his combat but soon he recognized her. She felt frozen, unsure of how to react. Her mouth dropped slightly. She saw him mouth her name, a bubble of surprise laughter fighting to come from her mouth. She couldn't believe he remembered her.

That was when the self-important Saeros had sent Beleg to the ground in an illegal move on the sparring field. Mablung bounded over to his friend as Saeros brushed past them without a word. Artanis stiffened as the dark elf wordlessly headed towards the forest. Lalwen watched Mablung help his friend up from the sandy ground.

"Let us go, we shall meet him when he is more apt to it." Ingoldo reasoned, his mood soured by the sight of Saeros.

Artanis looked back at Lalwen who had yet to move from where she watched the two elves. She grinned as Lalwen began to move towards her again.

"Found something worth keeping you here as we said last night?" Artanis said discretely under her breath as she grasped Lalwen's arm in her own.

Lalwen laughed lightly in return, trying to seem casual, "Niece, you must keep your imaginations to yourself."

"The Captain Mablung is an honorable man." Artanis replied, "If you were interested in such an elf, I could not see our family objecting to it, even if he is not of noble lineage."

Lalwen patted Artanis on the hand, relieved as Ingoldo turned towards his kin to make a comment on the heat. Her thoughts drifted towards the sight of the two elves. She had pushed away the thought that both intrigued her equally. Such a thing would be complicated indeed.

* * *

_There was a sudden warmth of strong arms around her waist where she stood watching a dramatic sunset from a high hidden balcony. She laid her hands on his quietly but there was an unrest in her heart that she could not describe. The warmth of breath came at her ear._

_"You have made me happier than I could ever imagine, my lady." Came a strong masculine voice, the figure taking a deep breath before burying his face in her hair._

_But something was not right._

Jessica jolted as a sharp crack of thunder came over head. She had not even realized that she had fallen asleep. Turning on the living room couch, she realized she was alone. A fire had been built up in the hearth. Beleg had been happy to find it was an old fashioned fire place without any "mischief" attached to it as he had put it. She wrapped the dark red throw around her shoulders and stood wearily. The candles she had lit on the sills were burning low. Without a working clock, she could only guess the time.

"Beleg?" She croaked still half asleep.

In bare feet, she made her way to the French doors. Laying a hand on the chilled pane, she was startled by a flash of lightening revealing a dark figure standing on the lawn. The fear was stilled when she realized it was Beleg, out in the rain once again. His arms were stretched towards the sky. She tore the door open.

"Beleg, you are going to get struck by lightning!" She yelled above the din of the storm, "Get in here before you get killed!"

He turned toward her and laughed genuinely, "There is no such danger. Don't be afraid!"

To her surprise he lifted a hand expectantly.

"Oh no, I'm not coming out there in this."

"Come now, my lady," He approached her, soaked to the bone, "It'll do you good."

Jessica was surprised to feel the impulse to join him. She hesitated, distracted briefly by another crack of thunder. Beleg came closer and wrapped her hands in his own.

"Trust me." He breathed, looking down into her face.

Jessica sighed. She pushed back the thought that she was too old to be running out in the rain with a boy. Beleg was no boy and this was not a drunken impulse to dance in a storm like she had seen girls do in college. Leaving behind the throw, she allowed Beleg to lead her out into the driving rain.

She suddenly realized why he had done so. As the rain hit her face, a memory began to bloom.

_The leaves were dripping as a midsummer storm passed over the forest. Despite the warning that a storm was on the horizon, Lalwen had insisted on going to swim in the stream beyond Menegroth. It was much too hot otherwise. After cooing down in the temperate current, she had dressed and began to trek back through the wood. The storm had come upon her quickly._

_"I promised I would seek you out."_

_A voice came from behind her. Lalwen turned to see the famed archer, the Strong Bow, standing quietly on the damp path with his hands at his back. She blushed to be found in such a disheveled state. He limped slightly as he approached her._

_"I see your reputation as a hunter is not mere flattery." She answered with slightly nod, "Captain Beleg, I presume?"_

Jessica's eyes shot open. She looked up into Beleg's expectant face, her mouth ajar.

"You remembered." He stated simply with a smile.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that." She answered breathlessly.

Beleg wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her back into the warmth of the house. She stood dripping on the threshold as he closed the doors behind them. He leaned to the ground where she had left the blanket and draped it around her trembling shoulders.

"You knew that was going to happen," She answered with a shaky chuckle, "You know what I saw."

"Yes, I do." Beleg replied evenly, "Come, we both need a change of clothes."

"You are going to ruin all of my brother's clothing," She mumbled as they headed towards the stairs.

A few moments later, after changing into a clean pair of jeans and a crew necked navy sweatshirt, Jessica came downstairs with her hair wrapped in a towel. Beleg glanced up at her where he stood by the fire and grinned quietly. Jessica self-consciously touched the towel on her head.

"It'll dry faster," She explained hastily.

Beleg shook his head, his expression feigning innocence, "I wasn't going to say anything."

Jessica walked over to the fire side, sitting down in front of the warmth. Beleg had built it up. She felt the remaining dampness on her face dry, her skin tightening with the heat. Beleg sat next to her, the both of them watching the fire.

"How did you get your limp?" Jessica suddenly asked, recalling how Beleg had walked in her memory.

"A devious sparring partner." Beleg grumbled, "How do you say it here? I ran my mouth?"

"Ah, you got cocky and he kicked your butt."

"Well, I wouldn't put it that bluntly." Beleg shifted, his pride obviously smarting, "But yes, he defeated me. Only because I was distracted."

Jessica glanced over, "Distracted by what?"

Beleg kept his eyes on the fire, a smile spreading over his mouth, "A lady. Namely you."

"Namely _her_." Jessica corrected, "_I_ wasn't born yet."

"You are more like her than I think you realize." He turned his gaze on Jessica sharply, "I see the same humility, the same questioning of self-worth."

Now it was Jessica's turn to shift uncomfortably, "But she was tall, beautiful and otherworldly. Little birds and woodland animals probably helped her get dressed in the morning. What did she have to be self-conscious about?"

"What do you have to question about your own value?" Beleg leaned forward, "I asked her that very same question."

Jessica sighed as she unwrapped her hair from the towel. She gathered the damp strands over her shoulder.

"And what was her reply?"

"She didn't answer me." Beleg reached out, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her shoulder.

Jessica found she didn't know how to answer such a question either.

"I suppose because I am acutely aware of how ordinary I am." Jessica answered, "I am not as successful as my other friends nor as beautiful. My brother is in medical school and getting grades I could have only dreamed of in my regular undergrad courses. I am what I am and it isn't anything special."

She was surprised by Beleg as he reached out, turning her face towards him gently by her chin. He studied her face with what could only be described as quiet adoration. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against her own. She closed her eyes.

"All that you are is more special to me than I could say," He breathed, "Those things you speak of; success, beauty, who your family is. They are temporal, no matter what world you dwell in. Who you are, your joyful spirit and humble heart, they are what endears you to me. That is what is important; both here and in our old world."

They did not speak again.

Soon the fire lulled Jessica to sleep. Beleg had moved to prop his back against the couch, Jessica curled at his chest. His hand wove through the slowly drying strands of hair over her shoulders. It was the first time since arriving in the strange world where his love abode that he felt at peace.

The storm had subsided to a steady rain outside. He could hear the sighing of the sea. He hadn't told her yet that this was the first time he had seen the ocean. There was so much he had yet to tell her. The words were gnawing at his throat but he knew much of it she was going to have to find out about herself. Still, sitting there in the warmth of the waning fire, he could almost imagine that she was truly his again. However, she had yet to look at him the way she had as Lalwen. Until then, he would restrain himself the best he could. His heart could wait.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Lalaith, I am SO flattered that you like the story! It means a lot, I really really respect you as a writer. Your stories on here, especially "The Choice of Elros", are some of my favorites. Like seriously, I'm so flattered!  
**

**And also on a side note, the choice to have Melian ask Lalwen about her lineage is just creative liscense. Of course, the Queen would know of her guests heritage but it was my way of developing the relationship between her and Lalwen. I saw Melian acting as the adult to Lalwen as a child, asking her questions she already knew the answer to in order to help Lalwen reach a conclusion on her own identity. Thank you Maiar Psych 101 (; Sorry if it threw anyone as being non-canonical with Melian's character.**

**And I'm kind of falling in love with Mablung...not going to lie...he's totally my Sindarin Captain America (;**


	15. An Expected Betrothal

Artanis watched from high on the short balcony overlooking the garden as her aunt's figure disappeared into the deep copse of trees. Lalwen had insisted that it was too hot to not try and find reprieve in the nearby stream. Artanis shook her head, drawing her hair over her shoulder. She felt a hand graze her bare shoulder. She smiled to herself, turning her head slightly as a figure came up close behind her.

"Galadriel." Celeborn breathed with a smile into her hair, brushing the strands to the side, "Dear one."

"My Lord," She replied, her skin tingling where he laid his palms on her upper arms.

"I have something I wish to discuss with you." He said quietly.

Artanis was glad she had not accompanied her Aunt to the stream after all.

* * *

Lalwen pinned the shoulders of her dress upon emerging from the stream. She wore the same gown she had on that morning while walking the gardens outside Menegroth. Braiding her wet hair back halfway down her shoulders so it would not be bothersome, she began down the green forest path humming with summer.

She had been listening to the thunder in the distance for quite some time and the rain had begun to come down steadily. After her short swim, she felt much more comfortable and was thankful she had made the trek, despite getting caught in the downpour. She skirted an unearthed root, lifting her skirts as she made her way towards Menegroth.

Halfway there, she paused. Slowing from her trot, she listening to the rustling, emerald trees. She sensed another presence somewhere in the forest.

"I promised I could seek you out."

Lalwen stopped in her tracks. She half expected who she would see as she turned. The elf who had plagued her thoughts since she had seen him last on the sparring grounds stood at ease in the path behind her. His white blonde hair was dripping, the dark green tunic he wore was completely soaked. She could only think how disheveled she must appear.

He kept his steady gaze on her face as he approached. His footsteps, though awkward from a minor limp, were silent. He stopped an arm's length away.

"I see your reputation as a hunter is not mere flattery." Lalwen replied with a slight grin, "Captain Beleg, I presume?"

"Yes, my lady." Beleg nodded.

"You failed to mention that you were in the King's service." She replied, suddenly very aware of how her damp dress must cling to her in a most unladylike way.

"And you failed to tell me that you were of such noble birth." Beleg answered lifting a brow as he took a step closer.

"I didn't see how it was relevant at the time." Lalwen answered, "I am not my family."

"There are some at court who would probably disagree with you." Beleg drew closer till he stood over her, "All the same, may I escort you back to the Halls of my King?"

Lalwen felt her breath hitch as he took her arm gently, not waiting for an answer. It was surprising to her as she was used to less forward men of the court.

"I suppose." She answered with a wry grin.

"Good." Beleg nodded, his eyes searching her face in a most presumptuous manner.

Lalwen wasn't sure whether she should be flattered or insulted by his aggressive attentions. They started down the path together, Beleg tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"How is your injury?" She asked before she could stop herself.

A stilted silence followed, "I had hoped you missed my defeat yesterday."

"I only saw for a moment," Lalwen quickly added, berating herself for bringing it up, "Artanis feels very uncomfortable around Saeros."

"And for good reason, I suppose."

"What prompted him to cause you unnecessary injury?" Lalwen glanced over at Beleg.

He kept his glass green eyes ahead, a smirk playing at his full mouth, "I called him a dandy."

Lalwen snorted a laugh. Her hand flew to her face at such an uncouth noise. She was surprised to hear Beleg give a strong laugh from his belly at her reaction.

"My mother would have been horrified at that," Lalwen replied, laughter bubbling up from her throat, "She forbid me to laugh like that growing up."

"You did me no injury by it, I promise, my lady." He glanced over at her, his expression becoming less veiled as he studied her.

Lalwen looked down at the ground, unable to hold his gaze for long. She felt a surge of emotion she could not name fill her being. It was something brand new in her long life. Lalwen let out a breathy, nervous chuckle as they emerged from the wood. She let go of Beleg's arm and took a few steps forward, holding her skirts up as she did. She turned towards him, walking backwards as she did.

"Thank you for your company, Captain Beleg." She said with a nod.

Beleg stopped, perching his hands on his hips, "You leave me so soon?"

"I must get back to my niece." Lalwen replied with a shrug, "I am glad to have finally formally met you, Captain."

"As am I, my Lady." Beleg gave her a sincere, slight bow, his gaze never leaving her face.

Lalwen managed a nod in return before turning and running towards the halls of Menegroth. Her head was humming as she skirted down the silent halls, hoping she would not run into anyone who would think less of her so roughly dressed. She burst into the solar that she shared with her niece, their private quarters adjoining the large main room. As she came in, Celeborn and Artanis quickly parted from where they stood quite close. The awkwardness of her entrance made Lalwen momentarily forget the emotions she had just experienced.

"I apologize," Lalwen's face burst with heat, "I should have knocked."

"No, my lady!" Celeborn replied, his classically handsome face turning red, "I was just leaving."

With a pointed glance to Artanis, he made his way to the door, leaving the women to the sound of the rain outside. Lalwen looked back at her niece and lifted an eyebrow.

"I have something to tell you." Artanis smiled widely, moving forward and grasping her Aunt's hands in her own, "Lord Celeborn. He has asked for my hand."

Lalwen grinned, "Oh?"

"You guessed?" She laughed lightly, her fair countenance turning an exhilarated shade of pink.

"And you wondered why I insisted on swimming alone this afternoon?" Lalwen winked at her niece, "After he spoke with your brother, Ingoldo schemed with me."

"The betrothal will be announced this evening."

"Oh yes, the King and Queen are holding a feast to mark midsummer aren't they?"

"What shall I wear?"

Lalwen pursed her lips in thought, "Let us see."

After changing from her wet frock into a soft blue dressing gown of her own, Lalwen searched the depths of the chest holding their clothes the Queen had gifted them upon their arrival. Thankfully both women were of similar build giving them plenty of choice. Lalwen pulled a silver sleeveless gown that was bound high on the waist by a white gold chain. She held it up against Artanis.

"This should be what you wear," Lalwen glanced up playfully, "To match your true love's hair."

Artanis let out a giddy laugh, swatting her Aunt on the arm. Lalwen was beaming at merely seeing her beloved kinswoman so happy. Celeborn was more than she could have hoped for to wed her most deserving niece. Artanis took the gown from her, walking over to the fine brass mirror on the wall.

"Do you think he will like it?" Artanis asked, her tone so sweet and vulnerable it made Lalwen's heart hurt.

"I think he would love you in sack cloth." Lalwen said quietly coming up alongside her niece and kissing her on the temple, "But yes, I think it will please him."

Artanis drew into a quiet, dreamy mood. She sat patiently at their dressing table while Lalwen plaited back her lovely golden waves. Reaching up, she laid a hand on Lalwen's wrist.

"But will you be well? Living in these quarters by yourself?"

"Of course, dearest!" Lalwen laughed, "I have lived alone for most my life. Remember, I am the only one of my siblings who did not marry. It suits me."

"But Aunt," Artanis turned, taking her hands in her own fervently, "Have none of the King's court caught your own eye? Your own Sindarin Lord?"

Lalwen tried not to let her expression betray her thoughts. Two, in fact, had caught her eye and neither of them were great Lords. She wondered what her own older brother might say if Mablung or Beleg approached them as Celeborn did Ingoldo. Though Fingolfin was a judicious and non-discriminating man, he had always been particularly protective of his younger, unmatched sister. Such a wildling as Beleg would most likely set his concerns afire. The memory of the rough edged Captain of the north with his untoward stares left her breathless for a moment. Even the more gentile Mablung would raise some questions with the now High King of the Noldor. Lalwen shook her thoughts away.

"Do not fret over me." Lalwen replied, taking her niece's chin in her hand, "You revel in this time. This first blossom of love is to be cherished, so I'm told."

She made her way across the room towards the chest of clothing. Artanis kept her eyes on her.

"Lalwen," She said standing, "It isn't too late for you to give your heart to whom you will."

Lalwen sat up, shaking out a dark red gown made in a similar style to the one she had worn that day. The neckline, however, was actually an intricate weaving of fine copper and bronze wires. Blood red stones were inlaid in the fine metal work.

"I know, niece." Lalwen creased her brown in thought, "Now, do as I say and enjoy this evening for yourself."

The storm outside had abated by the time night fell. Artanis was radiant. It would be obvious to anyone who witnessed her that she was in love. Lalwen wore the red gown, the detailed metal work wrapping around her upper arms leaving the tops of her shoulders bare. She had worn her hair in a mass of woven braids half up on her head to stay cool throughout the night.

She studied her niece as she stood by the empty fire place waiting for Ingoldo and Celeborn to arrive as escorts. Her fine golden hair glowed as brightly as the incandescent fruit of Laurelin. Lalwen smiled quietly to herself. She jolted as a knock came at the door. Artanis looked over at her wide eyed and almost breathless.

"I will answer it." Lalwen replied evenly with a knowing look.

Confidently, she approached the door expecting to see her nephew. It felt as though her heart had burst up into her throat as she pulled the dark oak door open to see Mablung standing expectantly on the threshold. His broad impressive figure was clad in a dark green tunic interwoven with golden designs and bound at the waist with a thick, brown belt. His long silver hair was pulled half back from his face, the loose strand laying thickly down his shoulders. The way he looked at her, his gaze racing up and down her figure, made her feel cold and hot at the same time. She tried not to shiver as he gave her a broad, genuine smile.

"My lady, your nephew has asked me to escort you this evening."

Celeborn came out from behind him, winking at Lalwen as he passed towards Artanis. It suddenly became very clear to Lalwen that she wasn't the only one scheming with Ingoldo


End file.
